Devils in Diapers I Don't Run a Sitting Service!
by VladMastersWife
Summary: What would you do if your worst enimies needed you? I mean really needed you. Danny friends face this when his ghostly evils are changed into children. First FF inlong time! CHAPTER TWELVE IS UP!
1. Vlads a Hick

Wow, over 3,500 page views. . .that's insane! Thanks for the faves and alerts, everyone!

Okay, my first fiction in a looooooong time. The first part: Corny. But later on, you'll grow attached. . .just wait and see. . .I think I'll cry when it's over! XP I've revised several typos and such. :) I tried to add EVERY character. . .cept for Wulf, Spectra, Bertrand, Quan, Star, Paulina, and. . .and some more I may have skipped on. If you love Clockwork, Vlad, and MANY others, this' for you. Hope y'all enjoy it!

DEVILS IN DIAPERS:

Danny, Sam, and Tucker lounged about the lab of the Fenton household. The weather being a scortching 110 degress, the place was the coolest of all the rooms. Danny leaned in his chair, a hand-held fan in his face,

"So. . .hot. Slowly. . .fading. . ." Danny's chair fell back with a thud. Sam looked down at him,

"No, duh, state the obvious, why don't you!"

Tucker groaned, his PDA off due to his worry of it over heating, "Man, this weather makes you down right grumpy, Sam."

She gave him a sort of animal growl and aided Danny to his feet.

The group had been doing the same thing for the past summer week or so. Danny's enimies, from Skulker, to Technus, to even Vlad Plasmius; they had all been quiet. Either they were all planning an evil plot, or even ghost suffered from heat exaughstion and were too hot to move. And from the looks of Danny at the moment, the heat exaughstion seemed very likely.

Danny sat up again, shifting his vision towards Sam, "Thanks."

She smiled, "Yeah, no prob. Hey, you know, it's a hundred something degress, and we're all just sitting here, why don't we all go to the Nasty Burger for a shake or something? It's freaking hot."

Tucker rose to his feet, "I'm with Sam, this sucks hard."

Danny shrugged, "Sure, I'll buy."

The three teens headed up the hot metal stairs. Danny sighed, "You know? I'm kinda happy I'm somewhat in a break of ghost hunting, even you guys get a break from it.

Sam slid a friendly arm around Danny's neck, and finding it sweaty, she pulled it back, "Uh, yeah, I know it. But do you think something's up?"

Tucker opened the front door, "Nah, it's prob-" At that moment, Maddie Fenton stepped up behind the three,

"Danny? Have you seen your father's keepsake box? I haven't seen it for a while, we just wanted to add to it. It has his baby keepsakes, to teenage pictures. It's a shame it's gone."

Danny scratched the back of his head, "Nah, haven't seen it, but if I do, I'll tell you."

She nodded, smiled, and left the group.

Later that day at the Nasty Burger. . .

Sam set her shake down as Tucker picked up his burger. Danny Leaned back in his seat, over exaggerating the affect of the heat. His head only slightly edged over to the set of seats behind himself, which was occupied by a single man. Had it been another day, he would have been more polite and sat straighter upright on behalf of the man behind him, but it was too hot for manners. He kept his position. All who sat in the restraunt came to get to the air conditioning and ice cold drinks, but this person behind him just sat there with no food or drink before him. Danny shrugged off his suspition, "Sam, can you pass the ketchup?"

She slid the red container towards him in a single, half minded action. He took it and topped of the greasy frenchfries before himself, "You know guys, I feel kinda lazy, maybe we should actually do something."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? And just what do you think that would be? It's _hot_. Too hot even for me to chase girls around!"

Sam sarcastically chocked on her beverage, "Wow! Now we know it's _really_ hot. But Danny, seriously, what could we do in this weather?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, maybe we could-" stopped abruptly and let out a shout.

Sam sat up, "What's the matter?"

A confused expression smeared across Danny's face as he turned around to see the man sitting behind him fast-walk out of the restraunt, "I have no idea, but that freak just pulled my hair!"

Tucker frowned, "He looks familiar. . ."

Sam gasped, "It's Vlad Masters! He dressed as a hick! We should've known. . ."

And in fact, it was he. Hair pulled back in a sloppy fashion, baseball cap with the Greenbay Packers' logo on it, sleeveless tee, and hole-covered jeans, it was a creative disguise. And the rusty pick-up Ford was a nice touch. . .

Danny shot up, "I'm going - !" He took in that all the people around may see him go ghost, ". . .to. . .go to the bathroom, and you guys wait for me outside!"

He raced to the restroom to change form and Sam and Tucker rushed outside. Tucker watched Vlad hurry to open the rusty pickup's door, "What do we do? He's geting away!"

Sam smiled wickedly, "I have an idea. . ." She grabbed Tucker and threw him before the truck and said in a fake acting voice, "Oh! Sir! Don't start the car! My friends hurt, come help, please!"

Tucker's shoulder slammed against the bumper, "What? I'm fine, I'm--oh, oh! Oh, the pain, please help. . ." He toppled upon the pavement before the Ford.

"What are you children doing! Get out of my way!" Vlad roared the engine and honked the horn. Tucker opened one eye, "It's not working!" He hissed.

Sam looked about and shouted in frustration, "Ah! where's Danny!"

At that moment, Danny Phantom burst out from the restraunt walls, "Get out of the truck, _Vlad Plasmius!"_

Plasmius' eyes glowed a firey red from under his cap. "Now you've done it. . ." He muttered through clenched teeth. Vlad Masters burst from the truck as Plasmius. A pinkish plasmatic blast flamed from his fists towards Danny, "You stay out of this, child!"

Danny fired a neon green blast of his own, "I'll stay in what I want to!"

Plasmius slammed him against a light post and whisperd in his ear, "This does not concern you right now, my boy. This holds in powers far beyond your compacity. . ." He dropped Danny.

Instead of launching another attack, Vlad rushed towards the truck and recieved the canister holding Danny's hair, "Wait for it, son."

And with a swish of his cape, Plasmius teleported from the scene. Tucker sat up and walked to the open truck door, "Sweet! He left his wallet!"

Danny changed form and snatched the wallet, "Maybe there's a clue in here. . ." He sifted through the wads of bills and withdrew a photo, "Hey, this is one of my dad's baby photos."

Sam glanced over Danny's shoulder, "But why would he have this?"

Danny shrugged, " I don't know, but who's up for a trip to Winsconsin via ghost portal?"

Tucker grinned, "Sure. _After_ we go on a shopping spree courtesy of Vlad Masters!"

1 day later, Maddison, Winsconsin. Home of Vlad Masters

In the laboratory of Mr. Vladimir James Masters, five ghost gathered around an odd contraption. Wires ran through test tubes and such, with lights going in all colours.

Ember McLain folded her arms and jutted her hip out to her right, "You know, this better work out on the twit and his dad, I don't wanna find out that I wasted good time on some damned piece of scrap metal."

Skulker nodded, "Yes, I agree. How do we know this is going to work? I mean, sure I put my expertise into it, Plasmius here put his money in it, but how do we asure it wasn't wasted?"

Technus floated about the metal item, "Well, with my knowledge of the programing, I saw there's a ninety percent chance of it going right."

Vlad's hands were crossed behind his back, "And what, pray tell, is the other ten percent?"

Technus straightend his posture, "I have no idea what the ten percent is, it just rounded off."

Vlad slammed his fist upon a counter, "We can't have any unasurances in this case! This has to be gaurunteed, one-hundred percent-satisfactory, do we all understand?"

The Box Ghost shrugged, "At least we know the metal box it's contained in is reliable, because I'm the BOX GHOST! And I chose it!"

Vlad took a deep breath, "Now, we all collaberated for one common reason, we all _despise_ Danny Phantom! And that's where we hold our confidence, my friends. And with this, Daniel and Jack Fenton shall experience what we've been through. Being treated like a child, authoruity shall be ours for once!"

Ember glanced at the clock, "Yeah, can we get going with this? I have a date at like, eight O'Clock, and I really don't wanna miss it. . ."

Skulker snarrled, "I knew we shouldn't have let a child join us. . ."

"Who you callin' child, punk?!"

"Stop it!" Vlad pushed the two apart, "Stop fighting! We must be organized."

Ember put a fist in his face, "Aw shut it, ya old koot!"

Technus burst in, "If you don't stop it we'll never get this done!"

"You shut up, too, you geeky nerd!" Ember shoved him aside.

"Geeky nerd? I resent that. . ."

In a split second Vlad's ghost portal burst with a swirl of green as Danny Phantom, Sam, and Tucker burst from the circular device, "Sorry to interupt the fight but-"

The ghosts were too caught up in thier fight to see him.

Skulker shoved Vlad's chest, "I'm sick of you telling me what to do! I no longer wish to be submissive under your hold!"

Plasmius growled, "Oh, but I pay you!"

"Not nearly enough!"

Vlad grabbed Skulker and threw him against the wall. He fell down with a thud, right atop the electical device. At that moment, Danny ceated and ecto shield around he, Sam, and Tucker in fear that something would blow. Ember's hold on Technus' neck was paused as the two looked at the smashed item. Vlad's eyes widend, Skulker rubbed his head, and the Box Ghost shifted his vision from the boxes he held to the contraption. In an explosion of a firey blaze, the spherical ecto-shield was all the protcted the three teens from what ever fate the villians may have. Some sort of sonic blast leaked from the item the ghosts had been fighting over. The room was filled with smoke and all was quiet. Danny let his arms down and the green dome faded.

Sam coughed and waved her arms, "Skulker falling on the thing must've triggered a destruct mode. Wonder what it was?"

Tucker shrugged and squinted, attempting to see clearer, "Probably, but even my PDA can't read what it was. "

The smoke began to clear up as they all heard the sound of some other coughing, "What was that?" Danny said in a hoarse voice.

Sam paused in confusion, "It sounded like a . . .baby cough?"

"Achibidea!" A very young child shouted a nonexsisting word.

Danny's eyes widened as he slowly looked at the floor, "Guys, we have a problem."

On the floor sat Skulker and Vlad. Vlad in tears as Skulker pulled on his black hair. Of course, the two were about a foot tall and in diapers.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam shouted, "What happened?"

Ember and Skulker sat several yards from the other two, laughing as one poked the other with a metal rod. Sam rushed over and took the stick from the laughing babies to thier dissapointment, "Bad. . .baby ghosts?"

Tucker glanced around, "That blast must've reversed thier aging process. But Vlad wasn't a ghost as a kid, so it must be an extreme age cream."

Sam frowned at him, "You're such a dork, Tucker. Age cream?"

Danny knelt down and seperated Vlad and Skulker, "I don't understand, but all I know is I'm _not_ changing any diapers!"

Sam picked up a box which held the giggling Box Ghost, "Awe, even this guy was a cute little baby. What do we do though? We can't take care of them, there has to be some way to fix this."

Danny sighed, "Yeah, but do you know what my mom and dad would do if I brought home ghost babies? Worse than bringing home Wulf or that ghost dog! They'd probably tear them apart moecule by molecule, and even if I hate these guys as adults, they babies at the moment." He held Vlad in one arm and skulker in the other. He chuckled, "But Vlad is so going to pay for drooling on me." Baby Vlad Masters settled on Danny's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Sam smiled, "How cute!"

"Sam! This is serious!" Danny shouted, causing Skulker to cry. Danny attempted to comfort him, "Ghosts Zones greatest hunter my butt. . ."

Tucker scooped up Ember and Technus, "We could keep 'em at Sam's house, she has a theater, a bowling alley. And a grandma!"

"Are you crazy? My grandma's not that old and stupid yet! She'll never let me take ecto-babies in." Sam sighed as the Box Ghost sucked on his thumb, "Why don't we take shifts? One person cares for one or two of them at a time? Just untill we get them sorted out."

Danny nodded, "Guess we have no other choice. But wait, what if Tucker's mom makes cookies out of them?!?"

They chuckled and switched on the portal. Danny looked down at Vlad, "We're so using your credit card to buy diapers and all that stuff."

Baby Vlad's bottom lip quivered, "Dude, you're not supposed to know what that means! And how can red glowing eyes be so sad, cute, and innocent?"

Sam looked around, "How are we going to get them past your parents and into your room?"

Danny smiled, "Well, the box Ghost's got himself an idea. . ." The Box Ghost squealed as he peeked out of his box, "Maybe he was smarter as a baby. . ."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

END OF CHAP 1

Thanks for looking! Now you know you want to read chapter two XP


	2. Clockwork's Wisdom

Chapter 2

Okay, pacing up a bit. Still not the climax, that's later. . .

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked up the stairs just as Jazz walked down them. She stopped and smiled at them, "What d'you guys have in the boxes, Danny?"

Danny paused, glanced down, then back up, "Stuff. . .uh, I'm helping Sam sort out her stuff."

Jazz cocked an eyebrow, "And you brought her 'stuff' to our house?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, he's so sweet, isn't he? We really outta get-"

Jasmine put a hand up, "Wait, did that box just say, 'Achibidea?' What's in there, Sam?"

Tucker stepped foreward, "Oh, that was me, you know, new geek talk, we geeks have our own language." He paused, "Like esperato?"

Jazz glanced downstairs at her and Danny's parents, who were sitting on the living room couch, discoursing a recent ghost alert, "Danny, we'll talk later." And with that, she left them.

"Achibidea!" The Box Ghost burst from Tucker's box. "No!" Tucker closed the box and the three rushed to Danny's room. They set the boxes on the floor and opened them.

Danny removed Vlady from his containment, "Man, how are we going to do this?"

Sam picked up Technus, who was too busy playing with Ember to realize he'd been in a box for 15 minutes, "I don't know, but we're pretty lucky it's summer, and since we don't have to worry about school, how are we going to feed them and stuff?"

Danny shrugged, set Vlad on the floor, and went to retrieve Ember, "Well, we're gonna have to use Vlad's money, I guess." And looked at Vlad,"How old do you think they might be?"

Tucker glanced over Box Ghost, "Well, they look about six months? At least they babble like it. . ." Tucker placed the baby by the others.

Skulker toppled out of a box on his own and crawled to the rest. They sat in a circle laughing, giggling, and saying meaningless words. Sam smiled, "Well, they're not sacks of flour, but they're still kinda cute." She paused with an alarmed look, "What do they eat now?"

Tucker proudly held up his PDA, "Already got it covered. At six months, a child typically eats canned food, and the occasional solid. Baby food."

Danny sat cross-legged on the floor. He reached behind himself and retrieved a blanket slung lazily on the foot of his bed and laid it on the floor. He placed each one of his enimies of the blanket, "You guys don't know how odd this feels. . ."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Oh don't we?" She picked up Vlady and hugged him. He giggled, eyes red, gleaming, and happy, a set of razor teeth just peeking out of his gums, and a round pale face with some kind of rosey pink edge. "For an evil Froot-Loop that tried to kill you and your dad, he's pretty darn adorable. Can I keep him?!"

Danny folded his arms, "Sam, seriously. We have to plan what to do." He glanced at that babies," The only idea I have as to find a ghost who can help us, someone who's _not_ six months old."

The three pondered while the babies crawled about. Danny siged, "Anybody?"

Tucker clicked through the ghost files of his PDA, "The only really reliable ghosts left are Walker and Clockwork. Just to tell you, Walker ain't gonna help; that would be against the rules."

Danny nodded, "Clockwork it is. But what can he tell us? Other than the fact that we're temporary parents."

Sam stood up, "It's worth a try, what ever he can do. He's our only hope." The determinded look on her face melted as she looked down at Vlad, "And we're going to help you, yes we are, yes we are! You are such a cute widle baby, aren't you?"

Danny stood up, "And if he can't find us that kind of help, I'm sure he can find us a good therepist. . ."

Tucker stood up, breaking Danny's sarcastic remark, "What are we waiting for? To the portal!"

Sam pointed at the floor full of infants, "That's what we're waiting for. They need food!"

Tucker frowned, "Fine, to the grocery store. . .Then to the portal!"

Danny glanced at Tucker, "Can you baby-sit? Sam and I can pick up the food n' diapers n' stuff while you watch them."

Tuck shrugged, "Yeah, but you better bring me food, or else."

Danny glanced at the black leather wallet on his bed, then at Sam, then at baby Vlad, who was creepily looking sad again, "Sorry little V-Man, gotta take care of the family." Danny put and hand on Sam, the wallet in his pocket, and took off in a transparent flight to the grocery store.

The two teens stood before the checkout with a semi-ebarrassed look on thier faces. The young man at the checkout desk slowly looked up at Danny and Sam, "You guys like, got baby brothers and sisters or somthin'?"

Danny frowned, "No, we're just babysitting for some--- old friends."

The guy nodded as he scanned the thirtieth can of baby food, "Cool. Gettin' paid a bunch? This looks like a hefty load a food."

Danny smiled as he handed over a hundred dollar bill, "It's like they didn't even know they were paying." He took the bag of food, and Sam took the other of diapers and baby care supplies. He grinned at the man in farewell and he and Sam left the building.

Sam glanced down, "Are we really going to need all of this?"

Danny grinned with an evil flare as he and Sam took of in flight from the alley, "Who cares, we're not paying for it, are we?"

The two arrived to Danny's room to Tucker sitting on Danny's bed and the babies sleeping on various soft objects on the floor. Tucker glanced up and whipered, "Took y'all long enough, they were a tough crowd! Took 'em a while to fall asleep. Oh yeah, your mom needs an explination as to why your door was locked."

Danny frowned and set down the bags. He glanced down as Ember rolled onto her back, pigtails drapped across the pillow on which she lay. He looked up at his friends, who were busy admiring the babies, "Guys, I better get to the ghost zone as soon as possible."

Tucker nodded, "We'll man the fort for ya, Danny."

Sam coughed hintingly and Tucker added, "Oh fine, we'll man and woman the fort."

Danny smiled and left his room for the lab. He plodded down the stairs, hand sliding across the now semi-cooled metal railing. Danny looked around for his parents, found no one, and opened the portal. Danny Phantom jumped into the circular item and found himself in the ghost zone.

Danny hovered amongst familiar and unfamiliar doors, past Skulker's island, and away from Walkers prison until he came to Clock Work's realm. Humongous clocks and time-telling contraptions dotted the floating paradise of the Master of Time. Danny landed before the main clock portal and glanced around for the ghost whom owned the land. Danny leaned against a wall, "Hello? Clock Work? It's Danny. . ."

Danny frowned, "Anyone?"

In swirl of wispy red and green fog, Clockwork appeared before Danny Phantom with a knowing smirk, "Greetings, Daniel, what can I assist you in today?"

Danny folded his arms and stood straighter, "I'm having a problem with-"

"Children?" The Time Master grinned.

"Yeah, how did you. . .oh, right. Since you know, what do we do? I am _so_ lost as to what to do about this. "

"Is it really that bad?" He asked teasingly.

"I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE VLAD'S DIAPER!" Danny's chest heaved, teeth clenched hard. He stood up straighter, "Seriously, I just need help, and you're the only ghost that can help. . .that doesn't hate me too much."

Young Clockwork rubbed his chin, "All I can really do is give you some information on thier condition."

Danny grabbed Clock Work by the shoulders, "Just tell me!" Danny paused and dusted off Clockwork, "Sorry."

The man pondered, "It's only temporary. They will slowly age, about five years in the first week, ten years in the second, twenty in the third, and so forth. They will gain thier memory back as soon as they hit their real age."

Danny nodded, then paused, "But how old are some of them? Vlad's fourty something, Embers not over twenty-five, but what about the others? They could be hundreds, thousands of years old!"

Clockwork siged, "Yes, I understand what you say. Skulker, Technus, and the Box Ghost could be any age. . .I'll tell you what, I can't be mingling with too much of the real world's time, but I will do this: As soon as Plasmius hits fourty, I'll generate the others to their age, just untill they gain thier memory. As for Ember, she'll be out of you care soon enough."

"Man, you don't know how helpful you are. Is there anything else you can tell me?" Danny gave him a hopeful look.

The old man smiled, "I can tell you nothing more other than the fact that you do indeed end up changing Vladimir. Anymore information and I would rupture the time weave."

Danny nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I guess. . .but ew! Gross!" He floated abouve the ground, "Thanks, Clockwork."

Clockwork waved, "Anytime, my child."

Danny hovered through the portal, through the walls, and into his bedroom where Sam and Tucker anxiously sat waiting. Sam glanced up, "Any news?"

Danny Phantom frowned and morphed into Danny, "Yeah. Clockwork says that they'll age on thier own. This week will end with them being five, next week will begin with them being fourteen or fifteen, and then they'll age by twenty years, then fourty, then so on. If that makes sense. . ."

Tucker shrugged, "Kinda makes sense. So that means Ember's gonna be fourteen for a while!? Can I go out with her while she doesn't know she's evil?!?"

Sam fake gagged, "Ew! How can you say that when right now she's a baby?" Sam snapped a few photos with her digital camera.

Danny smirked, "And what's with the camera?"

She took a few more, "Why not? I mean, how else will you black mail them later?"

He shrugged, "Good point, can you get doubles for me?"

"Oh, I'm gettin' more than doubles!" She evily laughed as she zoomed into baby Vlady's face, which was covered in smashed fruit puree'.

Tucker picked up Ember as she chewed on an ice toy, "Man, her teeth grow fast. . .this must be the effect of how fast they age." Ember giggled, then began to cry as the toy hit a sore spot in her mouth, "Aw, poor little Ember, that's a good singer, calm down. . I know! I'll sing you your song!"

"Tuck, no!" Danny shouted.

Tucker cleared his throught, "Ember! You will remember, my n_aaa_me! So warm and tender! It was. . .it was December!"

Baby Ember paused, then looked up a Tucker, and began to cry louder. So loud in fact, it seemed obvious that Tucker's shouting her name was causing her to cry louder; almost like she was getting more power. Danny slapped his hand over Tucker's mouth just as Jazz threw Danny's door open,

"That's it, Danny, what's going on!" Jazz looked down at the floor, "Oh my gosh, is that Uncle Vlady?"

Yeah, abrupt ending, sorry! will update soon:) Or will I. . . . :shifty eyes:


	3. Beach Trauma

CHAPTER 3

Kay, y'all. The babies arn't much here, but they're here. trust me, next chapter, you get all the evil ghost children you can get! XD And yesh, I shall update WAY sooner than I did this time! I have chap 4 in progress. Yeah, sorry for the DannyXSam part, I don't like the pairing, I'd rather DannyXValerie or something, and what's funnier than what happens to them? Well, a bunch of things, but hey. Next chapter will also be way less serious. When I write chap 4, I'm gonna break out the coffee, the Dr. Pepper, the chocolate, and ANYTHING that makes me write funny stuffs and hYpErNeSs! Tell me what y'all think, kay? XD

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jazz stood in the doorway, jaw dropped in awe. She stared down at her 'uncle' and several other ghosts. Jazz slowly looked up, "Danny. . ?"

Danny ran behind her a slammed the door, "Jazz, don't tell mom and dad! Please, I'll do anything-"

Jazz picked up Vlad, "What did you do? You made them. . .adorable!"

Sam frowned, "Didn't expect that. . ."

Danny folded his arms, "I don't really know. Vlad Plasmius and all the others here, as adults, were gathered in one place. And poof, they were babies."

Jazz raised an eyebrow, "Poof? No more explination?"

Danny shrugged.

"Well Danny, we can't hide a bunch of ghost babies from mom and dad, they'll find them for sure."Jazz set Plasmius down by baby skulker, who imediently began bullying him, "What are you going to do? Hide them?"

"That's the plan." Danny took a swing at a bottle of Pepsi he'd purchased, "I have Vlad's wallet, Sam and Tucker are willing to pitch in, and now that we have you, it'll be fine- I think.

Jazz crossed her arms, "You seriously think this'll work."

Danny nodded,

Jazz sighed, "Well, I guess I can help, but this'll be hard all the same. As for now, you might want to get them out of the house; mom and dad are meeting with these freakish new ghost hunters who just came to town."

Sam slid off Danny's bed, "I heard the beach is pretty deserted, we can stay down there until the ghost hunters leave."

"I can't come with ya guys. I have a dentist apointment. Yay." Tucker said.

Jazz jingled her car keys, "Right then, I can drive Tucker home and you guys to the beach, I can pick you up later. But you owe me, little bro." She smiled and left the room.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker glanced at one another. Tucker frowned, "Sorry, guys, don't mean to ditch you like that."

Sam put an arm around her friend, "No problem, Tuck. We actually pity you!"

Tucker frowned, then smiled at Sam, "Well, all I can say is, I hope you _two_ have a _wonderful_ time together, _Sam_. All alone for a while, it will be absolutley-"

Sam slapped her hand over Tuckers mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pinkish-red sunset smeared across the beach coast a few miles west of Amity Park. Seagulls dotted the shore and there were few beach-goers to be seen. Danny, Sam, and Jazz each took one or two of the children into arms and took them to a remote area of the tan sands. Danny spread out a couple of beach towels and waved farewell to his sister, "See you later, Jazz!"

She smiled and drove off. Sam glanced over at Danny and smiled, "Well, you finally know you can relax with out _fighting_ the ghosts. "

Danny seated himself on the towel next to Sam. He nodded, "Yeah, I know it. And we can finally have a chance just to talk."

Sam blushed, "Uh huh."

The babies wandered about, poking at the occasional crab, fondling every other starfish. Danny laid down and closed his eyes for a moment, arms weaved behind his head. Sam did the same.

Seagulls cried out and seals barked. The soft noises of the beach began to make the two teenagers droze off. The two drifted for a while, till Danny awoke to Sam's checking on the babies. She laid back down. Danny's eyes slit open as he turned towards Sam, "Hey."

Sam grunted, "huh?"

Danny Smiled, "I'm going in the water. . ." He arose and lifted off his white sand-dusted shirt, already wearing his red and black-trimmed shorts. He laughed as he tore off towards the water, at first at a run, then at a sprint, then he took up in full flight, several feet abouve the ground in his ghost form.

Sam let out a breathy laugh as she watched her friend. She smiled; she hadn't seen Danny acting so boyish and carefree in a long time. His head splashed up from the oceans surface as he spurted water from his lips. The orange sun glistend against his tanning flesh. Sam stared at his face, and almost through it. To something inside of him. . .

Danny smiled a toothy grin, "C'mon Sam! It's great in here! The babies'll be fine!" He dove under the surface once more.

Sam, hesitated. Her Black bikini-top was something Danny never saw himself. She simply kept her skirt as a swimsiut bottom, for once in her life she didn't wear the purple stockings beneath them. She removed her hair band and slowly walked barefoot towards the shore.

Danny popped up out of the water again. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped once he saw her. He flicked back his hair, "You look nice. . ." He muttered shyly to his friend.

Sam blushed, "Your not making me feel any better. . ." She walked into the ocean to elbows-length. She dunked under the sea for a moment or so, then emerge, hair jet slick and shining. The two stood there for a moment or two in a bit of awkward scilence. Water dripped from Danny's raven hair, slid down over the contors of his changing facial features and dropped back to the body of water it came from. He smiled shyly at Sam,

"I think we still have about a half-an-hour or so before Jazz gets us."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, think so. . ." She glanced towards the seashore, "Babies look contented, but should we go check on them anyways?" Sam shifted her gaze back to Danny, but Danny's gaze was locked onto hers, "Danny?"

Danny shifted a bit closer to her and replied in his usual harsh and clueless way, "What?"

Sam stuttered, "I-Um. . . .nothing."

Danny smiled softly and moved closer, till there were but inches between the two. Danny's chest labored with nervous breaths, "You do look great tonight."

Sam glanced away slightly, "Your acting really immature. . .."

"I don't mean to " Danny's voice fading towards the end of his response.

Sam gazed up at him. His eyes, crystal-blue and fathomless, held something she'd caught glimses of before. Not the look she'd seen him give Paulina, those weren't really emotional, but this was something else. A look she'd seen him give her a sort of preview and teaser of. And if those were the previews, this must be the premier.

They exchanged knowing looks as Danny watched the sun setting in her hued eyes. He slowly bent forward. Right at the instant, just as Danny's lips touched hers, their connection was shattered by the shouting of upset infants. Danny gave her frusterated glance. Sam folded her arms. Danny let out a growl mixed with a sigh. Thier silent arughment went on as the two of them left towards the shore at a slow, dragging run through the water.

They arrived on the sands to see baby Skulker being buried by Vlad in sands. Baby Vlady giggled as the sand dumped out of a plasma-composed pink bucket. Danny, still in a furry version of the scene between he and Sam, attempted to snap out of his replay and blasted the bucket with green plasma, "No! no, bad Vlady! Very bad!"

He picked up Vladimir and dusted off the crying ecto-suited ghost, "I hate this already. . ."

Danny set Vlad down and picked up skulker. He rocked him till he fell asleep, then glanced down at Vlad, who cried in the sands. He siged, "Sorry little buddy, I didn't mean to yell that loud," Danny scooped up Vlad as well and held both close.

Sam smiled, "You'd make a great dad, Danny."

They were interupted once more by the sound of a car pulling in.

Jassmine honked the horn and stepped out of the car. she signaled the two over, and with that they gathered the infants and placed them in Jazz's car.

Danny and Sam sat in the back seat, seperated by several young children, and holding one each of thier own. They each faced a window. Jazz raised an eyebrow and gazed into the rear-view mirror, "You two enjoy yourselves?"

Jazz recieved no answer. A worried expression came over her, but she drove on. Jasmine pulled over by Sam's home, "See you later, Sam, " She told her cheerfully.

Sam nodded, "Kay." She turned to Danny and half-heartedly smiled, "I'll see you later, Danny."

She smiled at Jazz and shut the door. Jazz drove on, "Sooo. . ."

Danny shrugged, "So what?"

Jasmine roled her eyes, "So did you kiss her?"

"No!!! why the hell would I kiss Sam?!? She's my friend!"

Vlady shifted his position of Danny's lap and feel back to sleep. Jazz grinned, "Alright then, little bro, but the look on your face, is tell-tale. . ."

Alarmed, Danny swiped at his face as if to loose any expression, "Just don't tell mom and dad yet, okay? I want to tell them myself."

Jazz nodded, "That's okay, I'm your sister, you can trust me."

Danny folded his arms, "Thanks Jazz."

She nodded, "What are siblings for, Danny. . ."

And it was indeed a question to be answered. . .

Later That night. . .

Danny laid on his bed, Vlad, Box Ghost, and Skulker spread out on his bed. Jazz agreed to take in Technus and Ember for the night. The phone pressed to Danny's right ear, "Hey, is Tucker there?"

Mrs. Foley, on the other line, relied, " Yes he is Danny, hold on just a moment."

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

Danny sighed, "I really don't know anymore."

Tucker let out a simular sigh, "What happened at the beach?"

Danny cloesed his eyes, "I kissed Sam. . ."

"And it wasn't a fake-out, right?" Tucker inquired cooly.

"No."

"Well, my freakish friend, I knew it would come, and I'm happy for you and Sam. She's been crushing on you for a long time now." Tucker said with a gleaming edge.

"Seriously? Well, I knew for a while recently, but not much before that. . ."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, Clueless One."

A knock came from Danny's door, "Danny? It's Jack and I, we want to talk."

Danny's eyes widend, "Uh, Tuck, I'll call you back, kay? But come over tomarrow, I'll need help really badly, I think."

Tucker replied, "Sure buddy, talk tomarrow." The phone went dead and Danny hung up.

"Hold on a sec, I. . . don't have pants on?" Danny tossed a down-filled blanket over the sleeping babies and his lower body and torso, "Kay."

Maddie Fenton slid the door open, "Danny? We wanted to ask you something."

Danny felt a chill run down his back, "Uhm, what? Is something wrong?" He tugged the blanket up, hoping it would cover the babies better.

Jack shut the door, "We're worried about you. You act strange all the time, like you hiding something."

"What? Like, what could I have to hide?" Danny shifted his eyes to a moving lump and moving his knee to the spot to cover it up.

"Whenever we knock on the door, you don't want us to come in right away. You're late for the school all the time; late coming home." Maddie sat beside him on the bed, dangerously close to decapitating poor Vlad.

Danny tried his best to hold back from sweating, "What would I be doing? What do you think I'm doing?"

"We want to take you in for some testing." Jack said bluntly.

"What?!? Testing? What kind of testing?" Danny swallowed hard as his gut wrenched.

" Several things. There's only one thing you could be doing that would take testing." Maddie put a hand on her son's shoulder, "If you would just tell us what makes you that way, we'll belive you, but if you don't, we have to draw our own conclusions."

Danny pondered a moment, "You think I'm on drugs? Do I look stoned? DO I LOOK LIKE I'M ON CRACK?"

Jack and Maddie exchanged glances, "There's no debating, you're going tomarrow." Maddie placed a hand on her son's now sweaty forehead, "We love you sweetie, and if your not on anything, we'll know tomarrow." And with that, his parents left.

Danny's head fell onto his pillow with a fluffy thud, "Great, " he muttered, "Now they think I'm stoned." He glanced down at the babies who'd just poked thier heads out from under the sheets, " Why didn't they just test me for pregnacy while they're at it."

Chap four preview:

"No! Mine! Give it!"

Danny's eyes shot open. He glanced at the digital numbers on the clock, "What the heck?"

"Give it, Vwady!"

"No!"

"Now!"

Danny's vision shot to the floor, where several young toddlers sat.

"Make 'im give it!" Technus grasped the wing of a model rocket.

Vlad stuck out his touge.

"You meanie!"

"Beeeewar'!" shouted Box Ghost.

Danny shuffled to the floor, "SHHH! You guys have to be quiet! My folks'll here you!"

"But he toowk it!" Techus pointed at Vlady, who seemed quite triumphant in his new rocket.

Danny rolled his eyes. Jazz must've left Technus and Ember since she had to work.

Ember sat by technus, the two seemed quite entertained by all the rucus. Danny grabbed the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam's half-awake voice came on the other line.

"Sam? I need you to come and take the ba--toddlers. I have a drug test. . ."

"What?!"

"Less talk, more coming and helping. . .and taking care of, and calling Tucker!" Danny slammed the phone on the hook.

The todlers sat and intently looked up at him. Danny siged, "What?"

Little Vlady inncoccently blinked, "What's puberty?"

Danny slammed his head against the wall and whined, " Heh-eh-eh-eh-ehlp!"

-

Kay, that's it for now, but It shall be up very soon, chapter 4! XD Poor Danny. NOOO, he ain't gonna explain anything to Vlady-------yet evil snickers As I said, chap 4 will be comical, VERY comical! XD See y'all lata!


	4. Lessons are learned

Oh my gosh! Thank y'all for your kind comments! VERY much! It makes me update sooner! (and enjoy writting the story. . . ;) ) I didn't think anybidy would bother reading it. . . XP

Disclaimer: I don't on any of Butch Hartman's characters, but I do own Mavis (whom's profile can be found in my ffic _Mavis: Kin of the King_), and Dr. Tobious Carter (who really isn't a doctor, he a singer in all my other fiction)

CHAPTER 4

Danny stood before Tucker and Sam. They hudled around in his room. Danny frowned, "Alright guys, you take care of these guys at your place, kay? I'll be back from my untrusting partenatly guided drug test in a few hours."

"Danny! Come downstairs! We don't want to be late, now do we?" Maddie jungled her car keys.

Danny frowned, "Of course we don't. . ." He glanced at Sam and Tucker, " If something goes wrong there, I'll call you somehow, but if all's fine, I'll come by your houses."

Sam nodded and scooped up Ember and Technus, "Don't worry, Danny, my folks are out of town today, nobody but Granny will be home."

Tuck joined in, "Yeah, my parents are having 'quality time, ' so I'll be fine, too."

Danny nodded and knelt down, "You guys be good, okay?"

The little ones nodded. Vlady took his thumb out of his mouth for a brief moment, "You come back, wight?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, few hours."

Vlad outstretched his arms towards Danny. Danny paused,

"What's he doing?"

Sam laughed, "He wants a hug, silly."

Danny wore a brimming smile as he hugged his arch enemy goodbye. He pulled back and turned towards the door, " See you guys later." And with that, he shut the door.

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other, then at the children they were left with. Sam shrugged, "I guess we better get going, wanna come to my place a while? I'm sure I have some old tapes to keep them entertained with."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, sounds cool." Tucker lifted up two of the toddlers, "Danny said there was a stroller in the lab, I'll go get it, just meet me down stairs.

Sam nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two walked through Amity Park, each holding two children and one child in the stroller. The two did thier best to hide the toddler's faces, but covering everything was quite the challenge. . .

An elderly woman aproached the two, "Aw, you have children with you?"

Tucker glanced sideways nervously at Sam, "Uh. . .yeah. . ."

The woman smiled and glanced into the stroller. What she found. . .well, it obviously apaulled her, "My God! These children look horribly ill! And that one looks. . .shiney!"

Tucker rushed in front of the woman, "Yeah, they're all sick, we're taking them to the hospital right now! Hurry, Sam!"

The two teens tried to get away.

"Wait, what do they have?" She inquired.

"Tin man syndrome. Yeah, that's what little Phil here has. And the rest have. . .Nes---taliomia.. . ium."

Sam cocked an eyebrow.

The woman gasped, "That sounds horrible! Will they live?"

Tucker frowned, "No, they're gonna die."

"Oh how horrible!"

Sam shoved Tucker, "We have to go get thier funeral together, but we'll see you later, Little Philip here wants to pick out his own coffin!"

The woman gasped as the two got away safley around a street corner.

Sam placed her hands on her hips, "Die? I'M the goth here!"

Tucker shrugged and opened Sam's front door for her, "What else was I going to say?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, I don't know. . .something like. . .LIVE!"

He shrugged, "Nah."

"No to what?" An elderly woman's voice came.

" That guys are better than girls." Sam lied to her Grandmother.

With that the two teens shuffled downstairs to the movie room. Sam flipped through an array of G-rated films, "Man, I don't know what I should put on. . .wait, here's one."

"Glow Friends?" Tucker spat, "What the heck is 'Glow Friends?"

Sam shrugged, "Well, it sounds creepy, deranged and odd, like anything else they might watch."

Tucker nodded, "Well you can't arugh with that logic!"

The two friends shoved the old tape in and set the toddlers before the screen, "You guys stay here, kay?"

They looked up as though they were little angels.

Tucker and Sam glanced at one another. sam siged, "Fridge raid?"

Tucker brimmed, "To the fridge!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Danny sat on the cold seat in the testing clinic. He folded his arms and looked away from his parents. Mister and Misses Fenton looked towards the doctor for direction. Dr. Tobious Carter nodded, "Well, Danny, this should be over soon. We just need to have you parents leave for a moment."

Danny glared, "Why?"

The doctor flipped through a few papers, "Because it's a bit a privacy for the next tests we must preform." He pulled out a needle.

Danny flinched as the cold metal trust into the vains of his arm. The blood pulled into the item and out of his body, "I don't get it, why don't you believe me?! You're all gonna feel bad when these tests come back negative. . ." danny jutted out his bottom lip.

Maddie stood up, "I'm sorry, sweetie, we just want to be assured."

Danny frowned, "My word _should_ be your assurance."

Dr. Carter injected the blood sample into several test tubes, "These will be done shortly. As for now, please come back with me and we'll continue the remaining tests." the man paused, "But if it would make you all felt better, Mr. Fenton can come back with us."

Danny sat up, suddenly alert. He swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes at his parents and the doctor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sam and Tucker set blankets over the toddlers, setting them down for thier naps. By this time, Sam had managed to pursuade her Granmother into beliveing the babies were dressed up for fun, and that she was baby sitting them for some friends' parents.

Sam and Tucker glanced at the door, where a knock just came. Sam rushed to open it, "Hey Danny, how'd it go?"

A weary glare grew on Danny's face, with some sort of sarcasm bubbling under it, "I'm pregnant."

Sam put her hands on her hips, "What?!"

Danny put up a hand, "And I have cancer. And I'm on crack, and I'm on pot. And I smoke and drink. Oh yeah, I have the Black Plague. And Bird flue. . .oh, and a hint of Mad Cow disease. Oh wait, I also have Small Pox."

Tucker siged, "What's going on?"

Danny flopped on Sam's couch, "My ghost genes must've screwed up the tests or something. I came up positive on all those things. at least my parents didn't belive the test results."

Sam smiled, "So they trust you?"

Danny shook his head, "Not really, I think they want me retested, but I refuse."

Sam put and arm around her now-not-sweaty friend, "Come on, Danny, we better get these guys to you place before my foks get home. they all agreed and headed to the Fentons.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The three lounged about Danny's room, toddler's playing amazingly peacfully with various models and shiney objects. Then the phone rang.

Danny rolled over on his bed, accidently kicking Sam as he did so, and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, is this the Fenton house hold?" A country-edged female voice came.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Danny asked.

"God, I hope so. I've been going through Vlad's phone book trying to find any of his friends, hoping they'd know where he's at. Do you by chance know?"

"Wait, Vlad? Who are you?" Danny sat up.

"Oh, please excuse my manners, Vlady dissapearing has got me all jumbled up. My name's Mavis, I'm Vlad's girlfriend."

"HE has a girlfriend?! Finnally?! when did this happen?" Danny sputtered.

"About six or so months ago, he so sweet, I just don't think he'd get up and leave. . .expesially if I live in his house with him. . ."

"Live in his house? You live with him? And not by force?!" Danny blotted out visions of Vlad tying someone up like he had Dannielle, his clone.

"Of course I do silly, I love him. But anyways, have you seen him? Oh! You must be Danny! He talks so possitivley about you all the time!" She said.

Danny frowned, how could any one _love _that man? or live with him. . . "Yeah, that's me. As for where he's at, he told me he'd be gone on a---trip for 2 or so weeks."

Mavis gasped, "You mean he just left me here? Without telling me? I can't belive he'd do this!!!! I thought he cared! He lied? If you find him, you tell him we're through!" And with that, the phone slammed.

Danny looked at the phone in a jumble of confusion.

Sam perked up, "Who was that?"

Danny looked down at baby Vlad, "his worse nightmare." He put the toddler on his lap, "Sorry V-man, didn't mean to break you and you girl up. Looks like you'll need a cat again."

Baby Vlad cocked his head to one side, "Girlfriend?"

Danny set him down, "Never mind, I'll tell you. . .when you're older? Guess that's the only choice I have. . ."

-- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next few days went on without much trouble. The toddlers stayed within the ability of caring for, and with Jazz's help, things went pretty smoothly. Danny awoke the next saturday morning, seven days or so after the inncodent in Nasty Burger. Now the toddlers were children about 5, and full of young energy. Danny laid on his back, bound and determined to sleep in.

"Hey Danny! Wanna go out side and play? Do ya do ya do ya?" Vladimir sat besides Danny on his bed, bouncing.

Danny covered his head with his sheets, " Go back to bed, Vlad, I'm tired. . ."

"Aw, come on, Danny, it's sunny outside! It's awesome!" Vlady rolled back and plopped on the floor, "Wakey wakey, Nicholai!"

Technus sat up, "I'm tired, Vlady. I wanna sleep, Danny make 'im sleep."

Danny sat up, "You guys are annoying. Now I'm just barely feeling sorry for my folks." He glanced about. Only Plasmius and Technus were in his room, for Sam had agreed to take in Ember, and Tucker took in Box Ghost and Skulker.

Vlad folded his arms, "C'mon, guys, I'm hungry! I'm bored, and I'm hungry! " He jumped up and down on his make-shift foldout bed. Also known as a cot.

Danny stood up out of bed, "Fine, but you can't go out looking like that. We've gotta put some different clothes on you."

Plasmius looked down, then up, "What's wrong with this stuff I have on?" The missing front teeth in his mouth and tiny squeal in his voice made him sound like the typical young child.

Danny pulled out a box from under his bed, "Because normally people don't dress that way. But don't worry, this is my keepsake box, it has some of my old clothes in it. You two can wear them for now."

Danny helped Plasmius change into the blue-jean shorts and black tee-shirt while Technus slept a bit more.

Vlad looked down at himself as Danny combed his hair into a more normal shape. When he finished, the only odd thing about him was his eyes and skin colour.

Danny looked down at Technus, "Come on little man, we gotta get you up and together."

Technus groaned and got up. Danny smiled, "You are the typical geek, arn't you?"

Nicholas growled and Danny aided him in changing as well with a friendly laugh.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Danny, Sam, Tucker and the kids sat at a picnic table in the park. Ember and Technus were seated by each other, causing the others to make ridicule them. danny laughed, knwoing as audults the two would despise one another greatly. All was going peacfully, no one pointed out the odditie of the children. . .except for one elderly woman who walked by and left right away to Danny's confusion.

All was peacfull till Dash came along, "Hey Fentonio, whatcha doin'? Being the mommy you are?" He socked Danny in the soulder.

"Dude! Not in front of the kids!" Danny sat up defensivley without realizing it was a stupid act of defence.

Dash looked at Vlady, "Man, you got some funny lookin' kids here, Fen-ton. These your and Sam's goth children?"

Vlady stood on his seat, "I am NOT funny looking! You ugly!"

Dash straightened his posture, "What? _Me_ funny looking?"

Vlad nodded, "Yeah! Uuuu- - - -gly!"

"Well your momma's gonna be takin' a wailing for that one!" Dash pulled his arm back, prepared for a full feldged swing at Danny. . .till he felt a sharp paint in his posied arm.

"Aaaaowa!" Dash's knees buckled in reaction to the Pain. Plasmius released his mouth's pointy-toothed hold on Dash's arm and sat down with pride.

Dash stared at the strange group, "Your blood's gonna pay for that one, Fenton!" and with that, he spritnted off, hand over his arm.

Sam smiled widley, "Nice one, little V-Man!"

Vlady pridefull took a bite from his sandwich.

Danny didn't look so pleased, "Yeah, cool for him, but now I'm gonna get wailed on at school. . .when school starts at least."

Tucker ate a potatoe chip, "Don't worry Danny, it's be over soon, all of this."

Danny watched his foes happily mucnching away. Something about what Tucker made his gut sick, how would he be able to fight someone he cared about for even a short time like this? How could he take care of Vlad, eventurally hang out with him, and then go back to fighting him without Vlad remembering a thing? Maybe the challenges of this 'Baby Stitting Sevice' he was running were deeper than he'd originally thought. . .

But his thoughts were shattered as potatoe salad was flung at his face, followed by the giggling of children.

Danny smiled, but was sad inside; maybe he wasn't so ready for this to be over that soon. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Okay, so there wasn't so much comedy in this (well, I guess there was, more the begining and such) , but it was cute, right? RIGHT? ;P See? At least I updated sooner than last time oooh, Technus and Ember got somethin' goin' on, 'eh? Boy is Tucker gonna be jeaslous! Well, I'll update as soon as I can, hope to hear from y'all! (P.S, yeah I'm going to read a bunch ff's from other peeps, LOTs of them, since I'm going through a phase where I like reading a bunch. So, expessially if Vlady's in it, or anything else (mainly DP ff's and maybe some others) Don't be shy not to give me links to them in reviews, kay? Luvs to read them! And thank you for reading mine!


	5. Clockwork: The Goodlookin' Pelt

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

allrighty, bit more of Mavis and Clockwork in here, but ya. thank you for the comments! Luvs y'all!

DISCLAIMER: I own Mavis, but no character of Danny Phantom, Mr. Butch Hartman does.

I don't own Bender of Futurama, or Adult Swim on Cartoon network's latenate line-up, I just think he rocks, so I had Danny watch it. . . XD

-- -- -- -- -- -- --- --

Danny lay in bed, a day or two after the inncodent with Dash Baxter. It was late, about midnight, and he new he'd better be sleeping than pondering all night. He sat up, ignoring what he knew, snuck over the two sleeping 6-somthing year-olds and went down to the living room.

He slumped upon the couch and flipped on the TV. Nothing much was on. He skimmed through the channels till he came upon Adult Swim's Futurama and selected it. He slettled in.

The house was quiet; not a sound to be heard other than the drunk rambling's of Bender on the television. That was all to be heard untill moments later.

The doorbell rang. Danny sat up. It rang again. Daniel made his way towards the door, turned invisible and intangible, and stuck his head through the door. A woman tood there; blonde, seemingly not over the age of twenty-five or so. She looked harmless. Danny opened the door,

"Can I help you?"

The woman folded her arms, "I've checked everywhere, Daniel. I've checked with his agents, Axion labs, his Flyer Miles, his _car_ miles. He's not on a trip," She watched him quizically, "Is he?"

Danny stood up straight. Oops. Maybe she wasn't so harmless.

The woman stood up straighter as well, "Where is Vlad? For real?"

Danny paused, "Mavis, is it?"

Mavis glared, "Yes. Where is he? If he's cheating again, and your covering him, you'll be in for it, kid."

Danny leaned against the door, "Well, do you know his secret? 'Cause if you do, I can tell you."

"What secret, " Mavis demanded, not asked.

Danny scratched the back of his head, "You honestly don't know?"

Mavis' eyes glowed lavender a split second, "Yeah. I honestly _do_."

A moment of silence came over. Danny flinched, "You're a. . .halfa?"

Mavis nodded, "Where is my freaking boyfriend?!?"

Danny glanced back nervously, "Follow me. . ." He led the woman up stairs to his bedroom, then the too walked through the door.

Mavis glanced upon the floor, "Is _that_ my Vladimir?! What the hell did you do. . .oh God, oh God, he did it, didn't he, The bastard promissed me he'd quit badgering you and you family! He screwed up, damn it."

Daniel proped against his bed, uncomforatble with her over-swearing, "What are you talking about?"

The woman folded her arms. She no longer bore the face of a smiling, twenty something-woman, but the face of something else. Pale skin, purple hue to her edges, and a scar-like tattoo, that reminded Danny of something like a crop-circle, settled under her right eye. She was a halfa for sure, "Lately I'd been having Vlad go to a counsler in the ghost zone, hoping he'd get over his whole, 'must kill Jack' phase. I thought it was going great--untill I found his phycotic plans for some 'age degenerator.' I told him he was nuts and that I he pulled one more plot behind my back, I'd leave him. Now I don't know what to do. . ." She glanced sadly at the child on the floor.

Danny crossed his arms behind his head, "Well, I'm not the one to aid and sit in Vlad's corner of things, but maybe if you give him a chance one more time? I mean, sure he's a crazed up Fruit-Loop, but you know he. . .he really means well."

Mavis raised an eye-brow, "You saying that because you want him so occupied with me, he won't stalk your mom."

"Yep." Danny siged, and wasn't sure if he was really lying or telling the truth through his answer.

She knelt down, " I don't know what I can do to help you bring him up to his final age. I know how it worked since I took away the rough draft of his plans. . .but I have important busness in the ghost zone with Father."

Danny frowned, "And who's father?"

Mavis smiled as she rose, "Well, he's kind of my father, he raised me. But other people know him as Pariah Dark."

"Pariah Dark?" Danny sputtered.

She nodded inoccently, "Yes. You know him?"

He responded sarcastically, "Well. . .he tried to kill me, other than that, nah, just aquantances."

Mavis put her hands on her hips, "Wait, you're _also _that other kid? Heh, he told me about you after I got him out of the acrused thing he was stuck in for so long. Doesn't like you much."

"I'm flabergasted."

Mavis took a deep breath, "Well, I have to go before Father gets angry, but I'll keep in contact, okay?"

Danny nodded, "Kay."

With that and a swish of her cape, Mavis transported.

Danny was left there, a bit more information in his head. Though he still couldn't belive most of what he had heard. Mostly the fact someone loved Vlad that much.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The three teens and the kids sat at the benches of Nasty Burger. The children happily eating, while the teens just talked and barely ate.

Tucker swallowed a fry, "So Vlad seriously has a girl friend, eh?"

Danny nodded.

Tucker continued, "That kinda makes sence, but how the heck did he get a girl-friend who's like, half his age, _and _the daughter of Pariah Dark?"

Danny shrugged.

Tucker frowned, "Have you forgotten how to speak?"

Danny glanced up, "Nah, just love to get on your nerves."

"I think it's great Vlad's on the way to rehabilitation. He due for a change," Sam commented.

Young Vladimir looked up from his food, "Why do I have to change?"

Sam smiled, "Well, not really you, but a different Vlad. . .kinda."

Vlad went back to his eating.

Tucker went on, "So she just ditched you, huh? No help of any kind?"

Danny swallowed, "Yeah, 'said she had bussiness with 'Father'. And dude, I was not about to mess with her 'daddy'."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

IN CLOCKWORK'S REALM, SAME DAY.

Clockwork was thown against the wall, "You freak! That's ALL you did? Gave them advise?"

Clockwork attempted to speak, "Well. . .you know me, I can't---"

Mavis put a finger to his lips, "Of course I know you, I dated you for how long in the 80's? Oh yeah, too long." She crossed her arms stubbornly, "You always did put time in the wrong places."

The master of time frowned, "It's not that easy, Mavis."

Mavis growled, "So?! I HATE being alone! And Vlad being gone is exactly that! You age him NOW."

Clockwork's back was pressed aginst the wall. _I think I like the reasons she used to press me against walls better. . ._Clockwork pondered in his head.

Mavis jamed him in the ribs with her knee, "I heard that!"

"Damn your telepathic abilities. . ."

Mavis grabbed his staff, "You don't get this back untill you age my boyfriend."

"But. . .but. . .BUT THAT STAFF MAKES ME LOOK IMPORTAINT!" Clockwork reached for it, only to be blasted with purpled-tinted plasma.

"You heard me loud and clear, no boyfriend, no staff. . .Don't make me call my father!" Mavis shouted.

"No! no, no , no, anything, but I can't, it'll ruin time!"

"So? I don't care. I'll ruin your life if I can't have him soon."

Clockwork pondered, "Well, if you wait, you can have him in a few weeks, fine? Time won't be bothered, and, well, neither will my head. But please don't bring Pariah. . ."

Mavis bit her bottom lip, "Fine. But if something goes wrong. . .you're in for it. One thing I don't like, and I'll have you skinned by Skulker and your pelt as decor, understand?"

Clockwork swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, Mavis."

Mavis took off in flight, leaving Clockwork by himself. Clockwork leaned against a large clcok and groaned, "Well. . .on the bright side, I'll make one good-looking rug. . ."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N

What does Clockwork know that we don't? Nobody! Not even I! uh, actually, I don't, I've been writting this as I go on a loose plot idea. . .but it makes for a fun story, 'eh?

I'll update asap, sorry for the shortness!

Vladysgirl

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	6. An Old Enemy is Made

Yes, good point, I need WAY more of the kids in here, so, here they are:) I've been working up to the best parts involving the evil little guys (well, soon they won't be so little. . .sniffs XD) Thank you for all you comments and such! Greatly apriciated!

Warnings: Yeah, slash? Not really, just a VladXTechnus comic Danny has, it's a joke, y'all. XD Take it easy. I don't do slashy-stuffs. 3

So what if Danny's family is praying at the table. You guys can make him anything you want; and I've made him and his family praying and Christian, so please no flames on my views, kay? Thnx to all who understand :) Oh. . .he celebrates Christmas in the series. . .so. . .do the math 3

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Vlad slouched on the couch, "I'm bored."

Danny siged, "Heard you the first time."

"I'm bored," Vlad repeated.

Danny slammed his glass down, "If I have to hear one more remark from your mouth, you going to your room!" Danny paused. _Never thought I'd say that to him._

Vlad grinned," I don't have a room."

Technus slouched in the same manner as Vlad, "Vlad has a point."

Danny sat up straighter. A summer storm had stuck the three in Daniel's bedroom. Sam was at her house, grounded for public rebellion, and Tucker was busy with his tech. . .whatever.

Vlad slid off the couch, "This bites."

Danny leaned foreward and buried his face in his hands, "Fine. What do you want to do?"

Vlad and Technus pondered. Vlad perked up, "Stuff."

Daniel smirked and stood up, "You guys like to draw? Acrodding to the internet it helps build a kid's abilities in other areas of life."

"Yeah!" The two shouted in imusion. Danny laughed and drug out a few sketch pads and pencils. He set one down before each boy,

"Alright, you two occupy yourselves with those while I think of something else for you to do. The two children nodded and went to work; for a moment or two that is: Untill Vlad shot to his feet,

"What the heck is this?!?" The two ten-year-old's hovered over sketch of Danny's making. It portrayed Vlad and Technus kissing in some cartoon ridiculing way. Danny grabbed the comic and shut the skecthbook,

"That was nothing."

Vlad scrunched his face up, "That was me and Nicolai! Eeeeeeew! Gross! I don't even want to kiss a _girl_ yet! Only Nick does!"

Technus grimaced, "Do not!"

The two children forgot the grotesque sketch. Vlad grinned and said in a sing-song voice, "Technus and Ember sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Technus blasted Vlad with a plasmatic ray, and Vlad blocked it with a shield of his own making, "You're such a dork, Nicolai!"

Nick crossed his arms, "I don't like Ember! She's my friend! I DON'T want to kiss her!"

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Dork."

"Freak."

"Ugly."

"Stupid."

Before Vlad could make another come-back Danny stood between the two, "Come on guys, who cares if you guys like or hate girls yet?"

Vlad sneered, "'Cause Nick wants to kiss Ember."

Technus screamed and tackled Vlad and the two went rolling on the floor. A knock came from Danny's door, "Sweetie? Are you okay in there?"

Danny pasued, "I'm okay, mom!" He grabbed the two and covered their mouths, "I was just tossing a basket ball around."

"Okay. . ." Maddie replied suspisiosly, "Dinner's done, so you need to come down stairs."

Danny frowned, "Kay." He looked at the two kids and let go of them, "You guys stop fighting and I'll bring you some food in a sec, alright?"

The two hungry children nodded eagerly and Danny left downstairs. He seated himself at the table. His father glanced at him, "How was your day, Danny?"

Danny shrugged, "It was okay, I guess."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Son, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. You've been acting all. . .freakish! Are you by chance mingling with the ghostly kind of friends?"

"No." Danny said bluntly.

His father frowned at the lack of communicating and went back to his staring at the wall. Maddie seated herself and the family bowed and prayed at the table. Danny half-heartly followed the prayer, mainly coming up with his own in his mind on letting everything with the kids turn out okay. _Wow,_ Danny thought to himself, _I haven't prayed for anyone but myself and my own problems for a while now. . ._ His thoughs were crashed as spoons, forks, and knives clanged. Danny severed himself and gripped his plate, "Hey mom?"

Madie smiled at him, "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Um, I'm not feeling too good, is it okay if I eat in my room?" He asked hopefully.

Maddie paused, "Well. . .if you're not feeling good, I suppose--"

"Thanks mom," Danny interupted his mother and kissed her face just before dashing upstairs. Maddie frowned and the family was quiet. Jack was the first to speak,

"I'm worried about out Danny, baby. I have no idea what's gotten into him."

Madeline nodded, "I know, it wasn't drugs. . .or pregnacy, but it has to be something, right?"

Jazz spoke up, "I'm sure it's a typical teenager phase. He'll be over it quickly." She hated lying to her mother and father.

Jackson swallowed his food solemnly, "Maybe Jazzy-pants right. We should probably ride it out."

A crash came from upstairs in Danny's bedroom. Jack and Maddie rushed to thier feet. Jazz did so as well. She had to stop them before they walked in on her brother, "No! I'll tell you the truth!"

Her parents stopped and turned towrds her. Jacks frowned, "What truth." He demanded.

Jazz swallowed hard. Lying was against her normal usage of the english language, but her brother was sure worth it, "Dogs."

"What?" Maddie inquired for more information.

Jazz nodded, "Dogs. He's found a stray dog, It had puppies, and he's keeping them in his room. But _please _don't tell him you know! He'd kill me if he knew I abused his trust!" She stood eagerly awaiting a response.

Maddie smiled, "That's it? Our Danny's caring for other life and taking responsibility?"

Jazz let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, he said he's found homes and they'll be gone in a week or so.

The two adults smiled and Jackson held his wife, "We have such a responible family, don't we, baby?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sam sat in her bedroom, Ember at her side. She picked at several chords, attempting to teach the young guitarist some new tricks. Sam smiled, "Alright, strum the high notes untill it hits that note I showed you."

Ember distorted her face as she tried the new sound. Success. She smiled and she and Sam collapsed in a brief hug. Sam laughed, "You know? You're a pretty cool person, Ember. Better than your furture holds."

Ember smiled back up at her, "Yeah. . .I hope I can be just like you, Sam. You're the best person ever."

The corners of Sam's mouth folded in a soft grin. She put an arm around her, "I think you should be the way you want. And if I'm the way you want, then great."

The two girls faced each other and set the guitar down. Embers childish face was now painted with eyeliner, mascara, and various makeup. Sam removed a tube of deep purple eyeliner from her case and dabbed a bit more around Ember's eyelashes, "There. You look like a pop-rocker should."

Ember hugged Sam once more and slid off the bed, "Sam?"

Sam glanced at her new-found mini-me, "Yeah?"

Ember focused on the black carpeting of Sam's bedroom and asked softly, "I need to ask you something. . ."

Samantha folded her hands in her lap and asked hesitantly, "What's that?"

"I don't feel good. . ." Ember looked up at Sam shyly.

The older swallowed hard, knowing what the latter was hinting at, "Uh oh. . ."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tucker sat between the Box Ghost and Skulker. Earlier that day, Skulker and Tucker both agreed that the twelve-year-old Box Ghost needed a more apropriate name for his attitude. The two ended up naming him after a kid at Casper High, one with a strange personality that was simular to the Box Ghost; Brandon. So Brandon, Skulker, and Tucker sat together playing the Crash Neblula video game.

"You cheated!" shouteded Tucker.

"Yeah right. You got burned!" Skulker knocked Tucker in the shoulder playfully.

Brandon chuckled and cocked and eyebrow in a very peticular way, "You two are both loosers, for after you're defeated by I, BRANDON! You shall all be sent to the home of ELLIOT KRAIMER!"

Tucker and Skulker exchanged puzzled glances. Then the three busted up laughing.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --

Clockwork paced back and forth. He'd awoken early that morning, faced with a hard desicion. Was he to bring back Vladimir and the others early, or face Mavis and her wrath? And nothing's worse than an angry Mavis, as Clockwork recalled the time he'd forgotten to let one of her animal minion out of the house one morning. . .she wasn't pleased with him. And this time, she'd do much worse to him than making him sleep on the couch of his own home. . .

He knew what was happening was in fact, not going to go smoothly. In fact, negative things were in store for the group; with Mavis' Vlad in peticular. He sat at a table in his home and stared at the now-cold cup of coffee. Maybe if he could ward off what was to happen between Vlad and the young girl he was to be drawn to. . .That was it. The time master could tell it was going to be happen, just not clearly enough. He saw Vlad, and a young girl of an equal age, fourteen or so, embracing. . .who was it? If Mavis found Vlad ahd a new love for a while, she'd have him as decor in no time.

"What she's doing has to be against something. . .rules. . ." Clockwork muttered, then smiled, "Maybe Walker could lend a hand. . .then again, he claims I broke the rules of physics. . ." He frowned and looked towards the sky, "IS THIS PAYBACK, PHILLIS? I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO FEED YOU! HAPPY NOW?!" Clockwork slowly gathered himself and brushed of the thoughts of his beloved goldfish he'd owned in kindergarden as a human child. He sniffed, "Oh how I miss you, Phillis. . ."

"Talking to yourself again?" A familiar, yet distant voice questioned Clockwork's back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

END OF CHAP 6

I'll illustrate anyone's fanfic free if they can tell me who's voice that is and yes, I do know who they are, Clockwork's not the only one in power, here. I'm finally doing E-Bay commissions, and I can add someone in. . . And,. . .who the heck will Vlady be crushing on later? Yeah, that one's easy. ;P Well, I tried to put more of the kids in, and WAY more will be in next chapter. . .I really have no choice, do I:) YAYS! I shall put action in the next chap. WAR! well, not really. . .Evil is unleashed


	7. Runaways

My notes: Glad you all like it! Sorry the updates are so slow, school is dragging, and my bussiness comes first to make for happy customers, so, ya know.

A link to an illustration shall be in my profile shortly :) (Other-Demensional-adult-Vlad and Danny)

Pa-Sheri is my name for The Fright Night's human form (his past life before he died). It's one-hundred percent mine, so is Mavis. But I don't own Fright Night. :cries:

quick run over form Mavis: Kin of the King (other fanfic) Fright Night and Mavis were raised together as "brother and sister" by Pariah Dark. Fright Night's always had a thing for Mavis, and he hates Vlady for taking her. . .yeah, more detail in later chapters of other fanfic. XD confusing, 'eh? But we all know Mavis and Clockwork had somethin' goin' on. Yes, Bad bad dirty Clockwork! insane evil laughs with Clockwork, who slowly backs of into dark corner of room and cries away from Mavis"

WARNING: Child abuse (kinda) Vlad gets hit. MEAN MEAN PA-SHERI! Plus suicide is mentioned. . .. cries

Don't be shocked, but. . .

SPLEEE! you're all wrong! the mystery voice is. . .

Plasmius stood before Clockwork and rubbed his chin where is jet-black goatee grew. He smiled with pointed teeth, "Hello, old friend, how have you been lately?"

Clockwork shot to his feet, which he'd just formed from a wispy tail, his red eyes meeting with those of the ghost who stood before him, "What? Vlad? How. . .this isn't possible. . ."

Vlad smiled and examed his hands, as though showing his authority over Clockwork, "Ah, yes. It would seem so, wouldn't it? You see, my dearest Mavis grew tired of waiting. So she came and got me herself."

The time master was baffled, "y-you mean---Mavis has time powers?"

Vlad chuckled, "Of course, you fool. She was trained by Pariah Dark, the greatest ghost of all time."

Clockwork paused, "Did Pariah blackmail you to say that?"

"No. . ." Vlad let the word stretch out with shifty red eyes.

Clockwork crossed his arms over his chest, "Why do you look so different?"

Indeed, Plasmius did look different. He was decked out in a sort of armour. His gloves were now replaced with one's that looked--more--expensive, if that was possible. His boots were too, different. As with the gloves, the had spikes of a sort, running up their sides. Vlad grinned yet again in his morbid manner, "Well, the children are still with Daniel, including my younger self. I'm from a differing demension; one where none of this has happened-- at least yet, I suppose. My Mavis and I wish to be reunited in the right demensions, don't we, my love?"

Mavis, who had aparently been standing there invisble for the whole duration of the conversation, made herself visible and a toothy grin spread across her face, "Mm Hm." She wrapped her arms around her lovers neck from behind.

Clockwork frowned, "Well, Mavis. Do you realized you really ticked yourself off in the demension this Vlad's from? I mean, you take him away from you in that other one, you're going to get pretty mad at yourself, right? and all these Mavis' are going to be attacking all these Clockworks, and taking all these Vlads, see? And soon, the world and Ghost Zone will be full of nothing but angry Mavis'! IT WILL BE HELL!"

Mavis glared, "Shut up."

A peculiar expression smeared across Vlad's face, "I want to go home!"

Mavis grabbed Vlad by the collar of his cape, "You ain't goin' anywhere, buddy."

Vlad frowned and Mavis' transported he and herself to somewhere Clockwork could not foresee.

The time master groaned, "Ugh. . .now what. Her powers must interfere with mine, causing me to be unable to use my time powers, which means, MAVIS IS A TIME, DEMENSION, AND ALMOST EVERYTHING GHOST! FARIES ARE REAL!"

(A/N eh heh, Clockwork had a Mr. Crocker moment. . . XD you laugh when you picture Clockwork spazing out like 'im)

He slumped in the chair in his room, glancing where his staff should be, "ooohhhwwwww, I want that back. . ."

At that moment, Danny burst into Clockwork's room, "Dude! You have to help me! I wasn't going to come, but I couldn't help but come and he just started asking and I didn't know what to do and he was all, 'what does it mean?' how does it work' and I justed stared at him and was all, 'I dunno' and didn't know how to answer it and you're the only one I can go to the knows anything about it, so PLEASE HELP ME!"

A breathless Danny panted before Clockwork, who still casually reclined in his chair. Beside the halfa were young Vlad and Technus, both wearing confused expressions.

Clockwork siged, "Slow down, child, what's wrong?"

Danny swallowed, "They asked what IT is! They're doing it. . ." Danny glanced at the two kids, "They're starting it. . .I don't know how to tell them what they're going through! I mean, I wasn't going to ask you, since I don't know if you've gone through puberty or not, since you're a full ghost, but--"

Elderly Clockwork formed to a young man as he shot to his feet, "You think I've never gone through puberty? For God's sake, I go through it EVERY FIVE SECONDS!" He formed into a child, then a young man again, "SEE?! There it goes again!"

Danny raised an eye brow, "Oh. . .well, you can help them, right? 'Cause I have _no _idea how to give them 'the talk.' "

Young Vlad glared at the two, "You guys are feeling yelly today. Can we go home now?"

Technus crossed his arms, "Yeah, this sucks. If we knew this would happen, than we wouldn't have asked. . ."

The elderly time teller bent to the two children's level, "Well, I suppose I could--"

"Great! thanks! You are sooo the best, Clockwork." And with that, Danny ditched the three children.

(A/N that was awkward for all of us, reader and writter alike. . . --)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tucker and Sam moped about in the Foley household. The two and the kids they watched hadn't seen Danny, Vlad, or Technus for some time. Sam let out a sort of growl, "He better contact us soon, I'm sick of dealing with his problems."

Tucker nodded, " Yeah, I agree. He just goes off doing what he wants, and makes us sit around with nothing."

Sam leaned in her chair. Ember sat crossed legged on the floor with an upset expression on her face; halfway because of what was going on, and the other half her female issuse. Skulker looked up and pointed at her, "Ha ha, you're a girl!"

"You freaking boy! Shut up! Don't make me kill you!" Ember snarled.

Skulkers eyes blinked innocently.

A half-hearted smile spread across Sam's face, "Ember, calm down, it's not his fault he's stupid."

Ember grunted and returned to her staring at the floor.

Tucker leaned against the couch on which Sam sat, "I think we need another talk with him. . ."

Sam nodded as a knock came at the door; she arose and walked to the door. she opened it.

Danny stood before her, "Hey Sam, I just had Clockwork take care of the whole thing, so we're covered." He frowned as he saw Sam's expression, "What?"

Sam placed her hands on her hips, " You dumped your responsibilities on us, AND Clockwork? That's real low, Danny."

The black-haired teen rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't think it was that bad. . ."

Tucker sat up, "Dude, you seriously are clueless. You keep dumping stuff on us, and others who care about you."

Danny blushed, then shoved it stubornly to the back of his head, "You seriously think I'm shallow? Fine. Fine then. Come on guys, we're out of here." The ghost kid grabbed the hands of several of the confused children, and the rest just followed in dismay. He growled as he stormed down the sidewalk. Several passerby's ran frightened out of the halfa's way, and the ones that didn't were given nastly looks from the teen.

He rushed into his empty house with wide strides untill he arove in his room and slammed the door. He slumped on his bed. Ember drew back in a somewhat submissive manner next to Brandon, and Skulker stood close by. Danny's snow white hair laid over neon green eyes. He puffed a breath to get it out, only to have it fall back down. He siged and looked at the children before him, cowarding away from the momentarilly-enraged halfa. He didn't say a word. He leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Sam! The kids are gone!" Danny Phantom burst into Sam's bedroom late one night, around two in the morning or so. Sam sat up in her bed, looking at her friend through squinted eyes,

"What?" she groaned.

Danny planted his feet firmly on the ground, "The kids, all of them. I can't find them!"

Sam shushed him, "My parents will hear you! And they're your problem, not mine. You wanted it that way. Now get out of my room!"

Danny smoothed his hair back, "Well, you're just gonna leave me without helping?"

Sam shook her head and siged quietly, "No. Because what goes around, comes around. But don't think this means I'll be all cling-y with you like I've been the past few days. . ."

Danny glanced away with a hurtful cringe; Sam had been a bit more. . .cling-y as she said. did he ruin it already? He nodded slowly, "Kay. . ."

Sam climbed out of bed, "Just let me get dressed. . ."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The ghost boy stood out in the hallway, awaiting the completion of Sam's getting ready. Little did he realize he was out in the open when Sam's father strolled down the hall for a midnight drink of water. He stopped; Danny stopped his off-key whistling. At first, Mr. Manson must've figured he was seeing things, due to the fact he wasn't terrorized on the spot. Then when he tapped Danny's shoulder and to his terror felt it, he fled down the hall screaming like a woman from an old horror movie. Sam bursted out of her room, "Dad?!"

Danny siged, "dude, he has issues."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not to pleased with you either. Making fun of my dad for fearing you won't help you at all."

The white haired teen swallowed a lump forming in his throught, "Let's just go. . ."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The young Vlad Plasmius stood before his 'newfound' ghost companions. A smug look now on his face, he sat next to Skulker. Ember folded one gloved and one ungloved arm together and siged as she leaned onto Technus' black-leather covered shoulder. The group had met at Clockwork's realm and fled it together to get away from the arughing and fighting they were engulfed in; running away was thier only way of being freed of it. Vlad siged,

"Now what?" He slumped where he sat.

Skulker shrugged, " I don't know. . .we're alone now. I guess we just sit her untill someone comes."

Technus sat up abruptly lightly knocking Ember aside, "Skulker! Now does that sound like something the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter wound say?!"

Skulker frowned, "Well, being that I hardly remeber nor know myself right now. . ."

Ember stirried up dust with her skull-faced boots, "This is rediculas. Why didn't we just go and stay with Sam and Tucker? I mean, they were cool, right?"

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, I'm with Ember. We should go to them. what do you think, Vlad?"

Vlad didn't answer; he simply stared at the dirt floor of the Ghost Zone betneath him.

Ember put a friendly arm around Plasmius, "You okay, baby pops?"

Vlad shook his head, "I just don't think Danny ment to do this to us. Why would he? He took care of us for a long time, and we just left him. Everyone makes mistakes, right?"

A deep voice bellowed from behind the children, "Everyone makes mistakes, my children, everyone including I, Pa-Sheri." The black-armoured man towered over the group of ten-or-so-year-olds. His flowing flaming lavender cape was all the light to show them who he was. The Fright Night.

Young Vladimir rose to his feet, "Get away from us!"

Fright Night chuckled lightly, "Foolish young one, if it wasn't for the fact my sister loved your older form so much, I'd beat you on the spot."

Plasmius swallowed hard, "W--what?"

Pa-Sheri nodded with a demonic edge, "But maybe. . .I could make a few exceptions. . .I've always wanted to do this. Ever since You stole my Mavis. . ." He cracked his knuckles and followed the gesture with a harsh careless punch in the face to the unexpecting young Plasmius. Several tears of confusion mingled with a smear of pink-tinged blood on Vlad's face as he attempted to get away, but it was hopeless. Pariah Dark and The Fright Night had already come. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Danny paniced as he rushed downstairs to his parents lab to fetch the Fenton Thermos just in case. He didn't expect to find his father there; but luckily, he was in Danny Fenton human form. Jack glanced up at his son, "Hey there, Danny. We need to talk. . ."

Danny stood stiffened, then relaxed to find he wasn't in ghost form, "Yeah?"

Jack put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Your mother and I know all about your little secrets you've been hiding upstairs. Jazzy Pants told us all about it."

"W-Why?! She did? No, oh God, dad, it's not what you-"

"Now, now, Danny. It's fine. I completely understand. You don't have to have your mother know that you know that I know that you have the little ones upstairs."

The teen folded his arms, 'But you're okay with it? You said I-that they'd be torn apart molecule by molecule."

Jack looked struck," what? Of course not! Why would I hurt something so. . .so delicate. You know, like I always said, I always wanted a pony, myself. And this is the perfect oportunity for you to live out such a dream."

"A-a pony? wait, pony? Are we on the same level?" Danny cocked an eyebrow.

Jack nodded, "Of course. Dogs arn't exactly ponies, but you get what I'm saying, Danny. . ."

Daniel paused as he gathered the context clues. Then it hit him, "Oh, oh! Yeah. I'm glad you understand, let's keep it with us? Kay?"

His father nodded as if he understood.

Danny smoothly leaned against the counter, wily as he snatched the Fenton Thermos without his fathers knowing, "Well, I'm gonna go see Sam. She has the. . .dogs at her house. See you later." And with that, Danny rushed out of the house with the weight of more secrets on his shoulders.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Clockwork struggled to be free of the glowing violet bonds the held his hands, feet, and mouth; it was hopeless. After the children had fled from his realm, Mavis, Pa-Sheri, and Pariah Dark had come and over powered him. He squintted his eyes as a light flashed before his face; someone had entered the dark room.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Mavis propped Clockwork's chin up with her gloved hand.

He grimaced at her touch, "What more do you want from me? To mess up the lives of little children who know nothing of the circumstances?"

She half-heartedly giggled, " Aw, now baby, don't give me that. You know as well as I do that they're not really children."

The time master huffed, "Yes, they are. They're young, unassured, and need someone there for them. Just like I watch over the Ghost Boy; for he's a child as well."

Pa-Sheri storde in beside his Dark master, "What would you like done with the children?"

Mavis siged deeply and sarcasticaly, "Bring Vlad here, leave the rest in confindment." She gestured her brother and her father neared her side. A grin spread across his face,

"Hello, young Clockwork, how've you been lately? Enjoying the latest company of my daughter?"

Clockwork didn't answer.

"Ah, seems you are. Let's not let you become to depressed, as to where you commist suicide once again, hm?" Pariah Dark morbidly laughed.

Clockwork closed his eyes in a brief moment of mental agony. He rmembered the day; fourteen years old after his father had beaten his mother half-way to death. Sitting behind the couch with a disatrous decision before him. He'd slit his wrists and awaited his fate. He had been taken by the 'Ghostly Grim Reaper,' also known as Pariah Dark.

Pariah Dark nodded to Mavis, and they left the young man to his mourning. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A tear streaked down Embers face as Technus hugged her for a moment. Skulker kept himself entertained by throwing rocks against the walls of the prison they were held in, and Vlad sat in a corner on his own. . .Box Ghost just spazzed out about the crates in the room. They were all apprearing to be the age of thirteen or so, and acting like it, too.

Vlad pulled his knees closer, drawing further into his own thoughts.

Vlad's POV

_Why would he do this to me. . .what did I do to them?_

He glanced towards his fellow companions. . .

_Who are they? I remember nothing. . .I know nothing, yet I recall everything._

He sturggled to recall something. A field; why was he seeing a field? Pastures spreading out is a vsat territory before him. He could remember a woman and a man sitting on either sides of him. Were they his parents? No. . .no it couldn't be. Danny raised him. Never had he been with real parents of his own.

_A brother and a sister.. . I have them. My parents. Why can't I remember?!_

End of Vlad's thoughs.

Mavis burst into the room, "Come here, Vlad, we have some bussiness to take care of."

Vlad glanced up at the woman. She was familiar from distant memories. Bad memories and good ones. He stood up, "You'll have to come and get me."

The rest of the aging teens stood behind him, "And you'll have to go through us. . ."

Mavis light-heartedly chuckled, "W-what? You think a bunch of little brats will stop me? Not even one of you could-" . . .Clunk. . .

"Beware!" Box Ghost's crate skimmed Mavis' forehead and plunked at her feet. She had a split second to gain what had happened before she passed out on the floor. Brandon grinned, "And that's why I give fair warning. . . "

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sam and Tucker followed Danny in the Spector-Speeder. The scape of the Ghost Zone tried it's best to confuse Phantom, but her knew where the Fright Nights castle lay. He clicked on the Fenton Phones,

"You hear me guys?"

"Loud and clear, Danny." Tucker replied without much feeling. Tucker and Sam exchanged annoyed looks and returned to the conrols. It could be labled awkward, the way they were helping one they faught with. But Danny was thier friend, no matter the siduation.

Danny hovered several feet abouve the floor of the monstrous castle. He glanced about at the errie portraits upon the walls; he didn't even notice that a peculiar version of Vlad Masters Plasmius stood before him. He stopped abruptly, "What?!"

Vlad chuckled, "That would be a question you'd ask, wouldn't it my boy?"

Danny went into a defensive position, "I have bussiness to do, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be preteen and in mortal danger!"

Plasmius grinned, "Yes, it'd seem so. I'm form a different demension. This is a whole new game for me. Mavis brought me form my own home to aid her here."

Danny loosened a bit, showing he was listening.

"And I don't wish to battle you, for in my demension, I, in fact, am your father. I'm wedded to Madeline. How ever, I am still a half-ghost, as you say. Mavis is Jack's wife, and I have no idea what's actually going on here." Vlad siged.

Danny signaled to Sam and Tucker to come. He glanced sideways at Vlad, "You are seriously telling the truth?"

Vlad nodded as if sadness shimmered in his eyes, "You being my son in the differing demension, I knew you'd do the best for I, even if I was a child and wronged you as I did. The way you're fighting for the ghosts who fought you, it's incredible. It shows no matter how you're raised, you do the same things."

Sam stood before Danny, "Did I miss something?"

Danny shrugged, "I'm not sure. . .Vlad? If you're serious, will you help me?"

Plasmius glanced around nervously, "I can help you in an odd way. Let me take you captive."

"What? Dude, you're a Froot-Loop no matter what demension you're from!"

Vladimir put up his hands, "No, no. I'll take you in, and guide you to where the children are. From there, I can't do much more. But do trust me, I'll do all in my power."

Danny looked towards his friends, "We'll have to trust him. we don't really have any other choice."

Tucker and Sam remained silent and nodded. Plasmius led the group towards the prison cell, acting as though he'd captured them.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Walker propped his feet upon his desk, glancing sideways at a picture. He, and a woman, posed together in a brief smile in fornt of his prison on opening day. He had no idea where she was today, but he knew he wished to see her. He'd heard rumors from inmates she was around, but didn't know for himself. Last time he'd seen her she was hanging all over that physics breaker Clockwork. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

ooohhh mysteryishly. . .

What's Walker got to do in all this? Maybe only Clockwork knows. . .

Kay, end of Chap 7! Yeah, odd, 'eh? Well, hope you liked it, I'll update by next week! Promise!

Vladsgirl


	8. Seperated Paths

**CHAPTER 8**

Chappy 8! yays! wow, I didn't think this story was gonna end up being long. . . Oo this is the longest thing I've ever written. XP Thank you to all who have made it this far into the story! gives you a cookie and for those who continue to read, will get ANOTHER COOKIE! Those who don't get fatty french fries. shifty eyes Or I'll sick Clockwork and Dan on you! YAY, COLONS! And the first part of this chap starts with a bunch of run-overs on the character's where-abouts, and since the characters are slowly splitting into thier own dominant groups, the scenes and characters switch when you see these:

WARNINGS:Clockwork 'bashing' as normally in the story. Nothing crude, just making him funny, and all. Eh hem, poor Clockwork. . D:

Menioning of alchol, oohh, bad. Yeah, I prob spelled that wrong. Just putting that up 2 b safe.

Pairing: DxS ExT (Ember Technus) MxV(Mavis and Vlad) (MxW)Mavis X Walker (it hints on DxV, but it wasn't gonna be in the first place. Don't be alarmed -- ugh to all conclusion drawers XD )

I have a lot to worry about these days, but I'll get more up asap, kay?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

An eerie red Ghost Zone moonlight glistened into the empty cell room. A gloomy expression over came Danny, "We're too late. . ."

Vlad put a fatherly sort of hand on his alternate universe son, "We'll find them, Daniel."

Danny glanced towards the floor. There was a spot of some-what lavender blood, next to a kind of crate. Was Mavis harmed? He scooped up the crate and examened it, "This' got the Box Ghost written all over it. . ." Danny looked up at Vladimir, "Can you still help us?"

Plasmius pondered and hesitated, "If Mavis, Pa-sheri, or Pariah found I was double-crossing, I'd be killed for sure."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at one another, feeling quite hopeless.

"But. I'll make an exception." Vlad grinned. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Pariah Dark and The Fright Night hovered over Mavis. The latter gently put his hand behind his sister's head, "Are you alright?"

Mavis squinted her eyes open slowly. . ."Th-they got away. . .where to?"

Mavis' 'father' glanced at his son quizically, knowing he'd once betrayed the family and teamed up with Vlad Masters, who was now betraying him and aiding the Ghost Child, "Yes. They've gotten away from us, but it should not be to hard to return them to you, my Mavis. Just give us time and you'll recieve them shortly."

Mavis nodded slowly, accepting her brother's aid to her feet.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Clockwork sat. He listened to the wrist watches on his arms tick. He sat some more. He siged. He thinks everyone forgot him. His face looks like this: OO

Everyone pitty poor Clockwork.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Young Vladimir stood before a skull-faced cave. He glanced sidways at his ecto-armoured friend, "You sure this' safe?"

Skulker nodded, "I think. I don't think it would be unsafe; no kind of animals live here."

The young ones ventured into the cave. Though, young was what they were not quite anymore. Vlad showed signs of being a bit to the age of Danny; his mucles were forming, dominant nature progressing, and attraction to Sam increasing. . .

Technus and Ember had obviously been not only growing physically, but growing mentally closer as well. It was allmost impossible to pull the two apart; unless you were the Box Ghost. Brandon shoved between the two just as thier lips met for the tenth time that day, "Beware!"

Technus grabbed his friend's overall-front, "Will you stop that? Just shut up with the whole 'beware' thing! Kay? Cool it!"

Brandon folded his arms stubbornly, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

Vladimir jumped in, "You BOTH shut up, or we'll never figure out what's going on with us. Anyways, there's no need for you two to swap-spit in front of us all. It's sick."

Ember sneered, "You're just jealous 'cuz you don't got 'cher Sammy with you. I saw you looking at her. At first it was dumb puppy-love. Now it's just stupid teenage brainless stuff."

Vlad turned his back on them, "It's not."

Ember laughed, "Baby, I know what it means, I'm a master at all defenitions. I know what it is when I see it." She flicked back a bit of flaming turquios hair.

Vlad sat by himself in the corner of the cave; shoving away the reality of the siduation. He closed his eyes hard, trying to block out any memories he knew, or wanted to know, weren't real. A tear excaped the bruised spot where The Fright Night had struck him. Why was this happening? He could hear the mumorings of his companions; speaking of stupid irrealavent conflicts among them. Why did any of that matter? Why?

He felt a cold, welcoming hand on his shoulder. Skulker took a deep breath, "You going to be okay?"

Vlad nodded, sniffed, and swiped away any moisture from his eyes, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Danny, Vlad, Sam, and Tucker sat around a small fire in the ghost zone. Unfortunatly, the Spector-Speeder had broken down on them, and left them to natural abilities. Danny blankly stared at his cup of coffee, which Vlad insisted he drank for energy. Vlad looked towards the Ghost Boy and siged,

"As much as it pains me, my boy, I think I must say we have to split up. You know, into groups of a sort so we can cover more ground. The less time we waste, the better."

Danny slowly nodded in agreement. He answered in a low monotone vioce, that almost sounded like his futuristic evil alter-ego," Who goes in what group?"

Vlad looked over Sam and Tucker, who both slept soundly, "I say one human teams with one ghost; just to make things evenly paired for the safety of those two."

Danny looked at his friends, "I think it'd be best if I went myself. . .I'd rather keep my reasons to myself, but I'll say this; this' my fault, and they don't deserve to be hurt."

His alter-demensional father nodded understandingly, "I know what you speak of, son." He and Danny rose to thier feet in inusion. Vlad put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "I'll watch them like a hawk, my boy. No harm shall come to them; I'll put my own after-life on the line."

Danny stared back into the eyes of his arch-enemy; his best friend. The sides of his mouth twitched to a brief smile; he turned around, and like an eagle, took off in a swift flight.

Vladimir was left hovering there, cape adrift and flowing in the wind. Red moonlight splashed upon his maroon eyes. He watched Danny Phantom shoot off into the distance; he glanced down at the two sleeping teens. Tomorrow was another day; and another day to redeem himself to a better life. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Two. . .bottles. . .of. . .beer. . .on the dumb stupid bricky wall, two. . .bottles. . .of ice cold icey beer. . .take one stupid bottle down, pass it around, one bottle of beer on the. . .okay this sucks." Clockwork looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe I'll count bricks. . .one. . .two. . .three. . .ten. . .eleventy-four. . . " His retsraints clanged; which was odd for they were plasma. He glanced up at the cell door. Another clang. It opened to reveal the Spirit of Halloween. The armoured spirit smiled at the time master,

"I figure I've betrayed them once; it wouldn't hurt to do it again." He unlocked the illuminated bonds and put a friendly hand out to Clockwork.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mavis and her father stormed through the Ghost Zone. She rode upon Ankh, a snow white wolf creature named for her brother's slayer. The name meant life, but it was more a taker than a giver. Pariah followed her, barely keeping up. His daughter, trained by himself over many years, was almost abouve his superiority; it worried even he. She rode on; she's aglow with wrath and anger. Even her own Vlad feared when she became The Mavis; when even the jewel around her neck could not contain her powers. If only she used it for some other use than her own personal gain. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"WHAT?! The idiot! He just left!?" Sam shoved the fourty-something against the wall, "Seriously, you didn't stop him?"

Vlad stuttered, only to be wailed on by the young girl once more, "How could you let him just go like that? Tucker, do something!"

"What? Throw myself in front of him in agonizing pain like last time? It doesn't work." Tucker retorted.

Sam let go of Vlad's collar, "I'm sorry. . .it's just, I don't think he has enough reasons to run off like that. You know?"

Vlad shook his head, "Unfortunatley, I don't know. This Daniel is nothing like the one I've raised." He lied.

Sam leaned against a dead tree; rotted bark sprinkled upon the ground, "Should we find him?"

"No." The elder of them all rushed to state, "His wish was that you did not follow, but searched for the children. The three of us as a group. I'm to guard and watch you, and I intend to do so."

The gothic teen looked out to the horizon; frustration shone in her lavender eyes. She nodded in agreement.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Vines ripped and wind tore. Danny shoved his way through the atmosphere of the worlds alter-ego. Green and purple glowing mingle as he shot towards a cave. His ghost sense went wild; he was close. A shiver trickled down his spine as he planted his feet firmly in the moist moss of the ground. He strained his neon eyes to see into the cave; several sets of neon eyes stared back. He smiled, "Is that you?"

A voice, about at matured as his own, responded excitedly, "Danny?"

Danny held up his hand in a sphere of glowing plasma, "It is you!"

Danny toppled Vlad with a hug. He pulled back a moment, "You're okay! I'm so freaking sorry I neglected you like that! I mean, dude, you don't know how sorry I am!"

Vlad's response was muffled by another hug from Danny.

Ember and Technus exchanged peculiar glances at the sight of the two embracing. Brandon and Skulker just plain didn't care.

The two seperated and Danny looked over the others, "We have to get out of here." His vision shifted to the setting red sun, "Mavis and her freaks of a family are gonna come any minute now."

Ember, Technus, and Skulker all folded thier arms. Ember jutted out her hip "We're not going with you, not a chance."

Danny gasped, "What?! I put my life on the line for all of you, and this is how you treat me?!"

Ember nodded, "You ditched us. Sam and Tucker were there for us, and we'll find them ourselves." She grabbed the hand of her lover, and the two and Skulker took of in flight. Danny, Vlad, and Brandon didn't hesitate to follow. Although the urge to be parental flowed in Danny's green-tinted blood, it wasn't strong enough to keep up. He and his followers were left in the dust by the former friends. The three exchanged hurt looks and landed once more on the Ghost Zone surface.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I never knew you had it so hard. . ." Clockwork mused.

The Fright Night nodded slowly, "I was always the loser, the older kid who didn't matter. No body cared about me! It was always Mavis this, Mavis that. But no one cared about Pa-Sheri!"

Clockwork put a friendly hand on his shoulder, "I hear you, brother. My sister always had dominancy. So what if she's an evil pop-star diva!"

"You mean your sister is Ember?" His eyes and cape flared.

"My parents were weird, okay!" The time master folded his arms in disgust.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Walker looked straight into his ex-lovers eyes. He folded his gloved arms once more and siged deeply. He glanced up at her father, then back at her, "You expect me to belive this?"

Mavis sat upon his desk, her purple lips curved in a decieving smile, "Of course I do." She shifted her position and her black mini-skirt threatened to give, "Why would I lie to you?"

He put a hand on his chin, "Well, you cheated on me with Clockwork, which is against the rules." He looked at Pariah Dark, "But since he's here, it's not."

She grinned again, "Aw, I knew you'd understand. So you'll do it?"

He nodded, then pressed a button on his loudspeaker. His voice boomed out through the prison, "This is Walker speaking. I want everyone to stop, I repeat stop what you're doing and look for the Ghost Kid and his kids with him. Leave this prison immediently." He removed his finger from the speaker device, "Now you better give in to your part of the deal."

She smiled, "Sure, hon. Tommorrow, I'll start going out with you again."

He grinned, then left his office.

Mavis turned towards Pariah Dark, "Phase two, in progress, on to phase three. . ." she paused, "But Pa-Sheri is still scouting as well, right?"

Pariah nodded, "Yes, my dear, he's out in the fifth quadrant of the Ghost Zone. We should be hearing from him any day now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sam, Tucker, and the aged Vladmir faced the pop-star, the tech-savy, and Skulker. Sam stepped foreward, "Where are they?"

Nicolai shrugged, "We lost them a while back. Maybe a few hours ago. Last we heard, they were looking for Clockwork."

Tucker crossed his arms, "What are you looking for?"

Skulker frowned, "Survival. We no longer wait to find anyone. We're on our own."

Vlad puffed up his chest, "I don't think any of you are yet to mature to the level of survival on your own. " He looked the lot of them over; they were all in need of a shower, "I think it would be best if we take all of you to the home of my other-dimensional self so you can have a proper wash up and rest."

Technus took a defensive stance, "Are you saying we smell?!"

Ember placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Calm down, baby. We should just roll with it. And you really do stink."

Vlad led the group to the location of the portal leading to his home. They walked through it and came to his lab; it was a mess. Reminants of the acident left it's traces around and about. Vlad stood there with a large frown upon his face,

"I'll have to ignore this, for the time being. . ." He swished his cape to his left and floated up the stairs.

Two hours or so later, they were all washed up and sitting round the dinner table. Vlad, seemingly from habit, siglently bowed his head in prayer. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks; that certanly wasn't something the Vlad they knew would do. Or was it?

Shortly after they began eating; and shortly after that, someone burst into the estate. And it wasn't Walker's minion. . .

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

END OF CHAP 8

Kay, NOW who is it? you all prob know whop it is, since this guy is who most of you guessed last time. SPLEE! Freed the evil phantom! What's HE in this for. I DON'T KNOW! XD I'm hyper. So. . .much,. . .chocolate. Yes, may times I do wake up with after-sugar-high-headaches. See? I kept my promise. I posted it by the next week. Yays! I'm no liar! I'll have chap 9 up asap, kay?


	9. Allies, a path to success

CHAPTER 9

Yays! Chapter nine! Sorry it took a while. I've been a lot more active lately, so happy! I've manage to balnce out writting with the commissions and school. I've been reading William Golding's _Lord of the Flies _lately, so it may seem like that book a bit. It was by a freak chance Danny ended up stranded And, this fanfic is like, wrapping up. How sad! I'm gonna miss writting it XP This isn't the last chap, there will be one, maybe two left.

Again, THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU GET LIKE, ONE MILLION E-COOKIES WITH CHOCOLATE OR NUTS OR FUDGE! LOTS AND LOTS OF FUDGE!

And without further interuptions, Chapter nine of Devils in Diapers:

Maddie and Jack paced before thier daughter. No words were passed between the two, other than a series of sigs. Madeline finnally faced Jasmine,

"How could you lie to us like that?!"

Jazz opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She glanced down at the floor.

"What is he really doing?! Where is Danny?!" Maddie looked stricken and worried all at once.

Jazz folded her arms, not stubbornly, just to give herdelf comfort, "I can't tell you. . ."

"Why?!" Jack shouted. Both parents towered over her.

Jazz's bottom lip quivered slightly; she'd never been yelled at like that before. Right as she was to answer, her brother--well, a form of her brother burst into the room with a morbid grin upon his face.

The three faced him immediently, "You thought I was strong with one of Vlad's ghost halfs? What about two!" He indeed looked much more powerful. Behind him stook a crying Sam and a quivering Tucker, along with the other teens.

Jazz's eyes widened, "No, oh God, not you!"

"Oh yes me, sister, it is. And know three times as strong as before with yet another Plasmius within me, I'm ready to take all of you on. . ."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"You okay, Danny?" The teenaged Vladimir looked up at him, looking quite upset himself.

Danny nodded. The fire crackled before them; it was much too dark to carry on, and they'd decided to rest. Fire glowed from beneath thier faces from underneath. Brandon lay sleeping; the three of them formed a sort of triangular form.

Danny's fingers slid easily into the damp soil. He looked down at his formerly bleach white gloves in dismay and slid his hands together to clean them. To his disapointment, they just smeared. He siged. _Can I do anything right anymore? _He cast a glance at Vlad. He just sat there; nearly clueless. What was he thinking, anyways? He had no real experience in life. None, maybe a few weeks, but nothing more. How could someone with that amount of life be so caring and rational? Danielle. When was the last time he'd thought of his 'cousin'? She was too, in a short life. Just born, almost, not much to it. Yet she knew so much, she made decisions and such.

Danny leaned back and let his gloves smear in the mud. He closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Vlad sat, bunched up with his knees to his chest. The boys were so hungry, but nothing was around for them to eat. Vlad siged; of course he wasn't okay. He was spurred by a lot of people; people he loved. The pale skined halfa siged deeply.

Danny watched his hurt expression, "'Can't fool you, can I?"

He smiled a bit, "Not really." He smile only badly covered up fear.

The Ghost Boy lay on his back, his fair hair plastering to his fore-head, "You know? I've never been in a siduation like this."

"Huh?" Vlad heard what he said, just not the point.

"I mean, being alone. It's cold, isn't it? Nobody here, nodody around; just us. Kids. S'all we are. Kids with no where to go and so much to do." He watched his chest move up and down, "and we have so much to do. . ."

"Like what?" Vlad raised his eyesbrows, "I see a bunch of sitting around in our furture."

Danny chuckled at the sleeping Box Ghost. "It feels like we're going no where, but we still have so much to do. We have to find Clockwork for one. . ." He rubbed his chin, ". . .Steer clear of Mavis, where ever the hell she his. The wonder how Pariah got out of that thing. . ."

Plasmius nodded in assent. He drew his cape up round his shoulders in protection from the chilling breeze. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"HA!" In your face, looser! Booya! what now?!" Clockwork slammed another rock down.

The Fright Night scowled, "How the hell do you beat me in my own game?! That was invented in ANCIENT Eygept, mind you? I was a freggin' ruler back then. . .till my stupid brother just HAD to kill me, huh? Just HAD to. . ." He mumbled something about unfair rulership, knives, and never remembering his birthday.

The time master grinned, "Who cares about you? 'Cause I won, and you didn't! Looser! You must've stabbed yourself, 'cause your worst nightmare, JUST CAME TRUE!" Clockwork continued to laugh his head off, leaning his elbow in the dirt.

"I wanna rematch. . ." Pa-Sheri slammed his armoured fist down against the Ghost Zone dirt. He never really won the game, wether he played against his sister, his father, or, or this guy.

Clockwork's chuckling was interuppted by a familiar voice. He regained a firm look he hadn't worn for a very long time and stood on his feet, "Danny?"

Danny perked up. He and the other boys had been traveling with no luck for several hours. A grin spread across his face as he hug tackled the time master,

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You're here!" He then realized he had just tackle-huged one of the most importaint ghosts ever and stood back, "Um, sorry. Again."

Clockwork sort of frowned. Danny read the look,

"And I really am sorry. . .I shouldn't have dumped all of that on you, I really shouldn't have. They were--and are, my responsability." The teen cast a glance towards Vlad and smiled, "But I am so learning what's going on, and how to act and stuff."

He just smiled knowingly, "It's quite alright, Danny. Though I have to admit, I've suffered my fair share of mental. . .degrations as much as the next one." They all looked towards the Fright Night, who was still fudgeting over the Egyptian game simular to jacks. He looked towards Danny, young Vladimir, and Brandon with a grin, "Now, I beleive we have family to save."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Vlad shivered. He was torn in half; literally. Luckily, Dan had spared his human side's life, but stole his ghost half. He gathered himself, his arms around his own shoulders, abandoned in the depths of the ghost zone. He was weak, he'd never felt anything like being town apart from Plasmius. Now that he had, he felt even more different. He wanted to go home. . .he wanted his Danny, his two daughters, and his beautiful wife. His family. Did the Vlad in this demension have a family? He could only pray the well fortune had stumpled upon himself in this alternate reality. The breeze brushed past his silver hair, toying with it and slowly loosening it from it's neat hold. He gazed skywards and shivered; what would happen to him now, he had no idea. But who was that in the distance. Three figures. . .familiar figures, walking towards him, then sprinting. It was Maddie. Maddie and Jack, and a beautiful young girl. How could it be? He stood on his feet and Maddie looked at him in awe,

"Vlad?!" she wrapped him in a short hug, then pulled back, "What are you doing here?"

A peculiar expression came over Vlad, then he realized he was in a differing demension, "Yes, yes I do. You know about. . .everything? About Danny being-"

Alarmed, Jazz rushed in, "On drugs?! Yes, yes, we know. Loony bin, that's where poor Danny belongs." She smiled nervously, than decided it would have been better off if Vlad blurted that Danny was a ghost hybrid.

Jack arched an eyebrow in disaproval, "Actually, we just came to find Danny. Why _are _you here, anyways? This place is really confusing us. . ." He looked at Maddie and smiled awkwardly, sratching the back of his head, "But your wife here seems to know a bit more about ghosts than me."

Vlad arched and eyebrow, "My wife?" He thought a moment, "Wait, Mavis' brought you three here as well? What a twisted soul. . ."

Jazz shifted uneasily, "What do you mean? Dad, what's the matter?" A look of concern came over the young girl.

Vlad assumed several things, "May I speak with Jasmine moment?"

Maddie smiled unknowingly at her husband, "Of course, Vladdy." She kissed his face and walked several feet away with her friend. Vlad then faced Jasmine,

"This is all quite confusing, dearest Jasmine." He siged deeply and looked into her eyes, "We're of another demension. We both know your brother is a halfa, and so am I."

Jazz nodded curiously, shifted her gaze to her parents, and then back to Vlad, "And?"

"And." He continued, "In this demension I am Daniel's enemy, not father. Here you are Maddie and _Jack's _son. Understand?"

She nodded once more with a frown of dissaproval.

"Good. Your brother has been raising the child versions of his ghostly foes in this demension, correct? In the process, he's awakened the fury of Pariah Dark and his daughter, Mavis." He leaned against a rock, his strength regaining, "And therefore, Clockwork had become involved, and I don't know where he is now, I don't quite know where anyone is. All I know is that Dan Phantom has, as he told me, taken in yet another of my ghost halves, and abducted Samantha, Tucker, and several of the children."

Jassmine ran her fingers through her hair, frustraited, "And how do we get mom and Jack in on this with out revealing you or Danny?"

Vlad frowned, "I've yet to consider that task." He siged, "Well, as kind as he is, Jack's not that bright. Perhaps we could pull the wool over thier eyes a bit?"

Jazz nodded and they discused a plan.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mavis, Pariah Dark, and Dan Phantom stood together. An evil sneer upon all of thier faces as they watched the _original _Jazz, Maddie, Sam, Ember, Tucker, Technus, Skulker and Jack attempt to free themselves of thier bonds. Maddie shot a glare at Dan,

"I don't belive a word you're saying! You're not my son!" She grunted as her bonds skinned her arm a bit.

Dan grinned, "You'd love to belive that, wouldn't you? You'd love to think your son's a little angel. That's he's all in front of you to be read like a book. He's a liar. i'm a liar."

"Shut up!" She bursted.

The teens remained frightened and quiet.

"No." He replied matter-of-factly. He faced Mavis and Pariah, "I belive my work here is done."

Mavis nodded and handed him something. He glanced at it a grinned, "See you 'round." With that, the Phantom took off in a heartbeat.

Mavis turned to Danny's family, "Don't you all worry yourselves silly, kay? Danny's gonna be fine. If Vlad's fine-" She paused, "Father? Where's the other demension Vlad?"

The ghost sighed and frowned, "I am not sure, but where ever he is, he is with Pa-sheri. I don't know where he or the latter is at."

Mavis leaned against the wall and folded her arms. Her eyes flared in lavender as she watched the Fentons struggle, "they all better watch thier backs."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"And I was all, 'you can't do that!' and he was all, 'watch me!' and I was all, 'oh yeah?' and he was all' yeah!' and that's when I smashed him!"

Danny stared at the ghost of time in awe. He really did get pretty twisted.

They'd been hovering about, attempting to find _anyone_ who had to do with the problem they faced. Danny put a normal thermous filled with fresh water to his lips and drank it's contents.

"Are you listening?" Clockwork faced him.

Danny nodded, "Uh, yeah, something about the Observants or whatever-"

"Yeah, and they like, fell on the floor, and I like-"

Danny continued to ignore him. So much for wisdom. Pa-Sheri and the younger Vlad followed loosley behind, punching each other and playfully calling the other names. Very creepy, but very entertaining. Brandon followed behind the bickering two, carrying a crate. From behind a bush to the side, someone brust out,

"Hi-ya!"

Danny, startled, jumped back, "Walker?!"

Walker grinned, "That's right, welt, it's me. Walker, keeper of the rules." He spat on the ground, "And you've broken almost everyone of them."

Clockwork shoved him out of the way, "Keep moving."

Walker frowned, "I'm a threat! Fear me! Don't just walk away!" He took on a ninja-style posture. The group just passed him.

"Get back here!" He attempted to hit Danny, but he just turned human, and his own fist swung into an-erm-uncomfortable area. He fell to his knees, "Curse you! I will get you, so I can gain my Mavis!"

Danny paused, "Wait. Mavis? The whole reason she's here is to get Vlad back! Why on earth--or the ghost zone--would you try to get her?"

Walker stood on trembling knees, "What?! She wanted you dead because you tried to hurt me! She said nothing about Plasmius." He looked quite smug.

Danny smiled, finding a positive part in things, "So she lied to you. . ."

Walker nodded, "I guess this'd be the second time. After all, she did cheat on me." His eyes widened as he spun round to face a widely grinning Clockwork, "With that dirty scum-bag!"

Clockwork looked about with insencere incocence, "Who, me? I wouldn't remember that month." He paused with shifty eyes, "I mean day."

"Jerk!" Walker shouted.

"Excuse me? A jerk is. . .is like Mavis, I belive the word you search for is--is--, "He looked at Danny, "Not that appropriate."

"See? I know what you doThe pale ghost shoved the time master, "Everything!"

Danny shifted uneasily and exchanged simular frowns with Vlad and Brandon.

Clockwork folded his arms, "You never supported her! She needed eveything I had." He gritted his teeth, "I had money!"

Danny covered his ears, "I'm sooo not listening!"

"I'm ten times better than you are in every way!" Walker shoved him against a tree.

"ARGH! shut up, shut up, shut up. . ." Danny trailed on.

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?" Clockwork protested.

Vlad smiled, "I know a way you two can settle this." He pushed in between the two, "SHUT. UP."

The time master nodded, "The young one is right, we have to keep moving."

The silent Pa-sheri nodded in assent, "Yes, because we all know, I'm better at everything than all of you."

"Except for your Egyptian games. . ." Clockwork muttered under his breath.

The group of men finnally pressed on, new allies forming each step of the way.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"What?!" Maddie shouted in disbelief.

Vlad nodded, "It's so true, my love. I could hardly belive it myself."

Maddie put a hand on her forehead and shook her head, "I can't belive this. Why would all these ghosts be after Danny? What did he ever do? You'd think he was a ghost himself!"

"I know, mom. It was hard for me when I found out, too." Jazz lied. She and Vlad had brainstormed and lied. They'd informed Maddie and Jack that Danny was just a harmless boy, and he was being tracked by ghosts everywhere as a sport.

Jack shook his head, "Ghost are no good. Lousy rotten ecto-scum. Never done us anygood."

Vlad frowned and chimed in sarcastically, "Yes, never have, never will."

A rustle came from behind them all. They wizzed around to face Mavis. Though it wasn't quite Mavis, for she was dressed in all white and purple instead of Black and so forth. She saw Jack and her eyes lit up, "Jackson!" She threw herself in his arms and laughed, "You're here! I knew you'd be!"

Jack embraced her in return, "I'm so lost, baby. V-Man just told me a lot, but I'm still not sure." He looked his wife over, "Sweetie, you have to get some tan, you're lookin' pretty pale."

She chuckled lightly at her husband's ignorance and replied with her sweet southern drawl, "I'll be keepin' that in mind." She faced Vlad with a frustrated frown, "What is going on? I came here lookin' for y'all, 'cause that's where meah sense said you'd be."

Vlad nodded and told his tale once more. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

okay, that

's all for chap 9. yesh, sudden ending, and YES, Mavis has a good side. When she's not angry, she forms to a white side, and when she's just troublesome, her wardrobe varries XD So many trans-demensional peoples, 'eh? I gotta keep track of 'em all! Sorry this update took so long, and

Unrealistic, there's the Walker moment! Boo-ya, I had it comin for ya ;)

Well, I better go, but before I do, as an fyi. .

I'll be posting a fanfic, very short, about Mavis and Vlad. Ya know, just to show her sweet n' southern side. ;)

Vladysgirl


	10. Fetch the Snickerdoodles!

OH MY GOSH IT'SCHAPTER TEN AND I JUST HAD COFFEE! And I have the flu. :( Now I'll have the flu on my birthday like every year. D: WHY ME?! Ah well, enjoy chappie 10! You know, I'm sitting here trying to remember what's happening in my own story. that's sad. :( I'm all, WHERE THE HECK IS MADDIE AT?!?!?!?!?!?!

I still don't own Danny Phantom. . . 

I am like, really hyper, so you've been warned. . . If you're confused, don't worry, I had to read it twice myself OO. So creepy. . .yeah, I'll never be able to look at Clockwork or The Fright Night the same way. I watched The Fright Night last friday, and my little sis and I cracked up laughing! Lovin' it. . .:) Well, here it goes again:

Danny watched Vlad sleeping. The wind toyed with wisps of his hair as his eyes blinked slowly, a floresent glow flowing from them. The odd group of allies had stopped and rested for the night, building a campfire and shrouded in it's glow. Clockwork had finnally talked hmself silly and drifted into a deep sleep. Walker, still muttering something about an arogant whore, leaned against a tree, his Stetson tipped over his closed green eyes. The others just rested in various places about, here and there, using one-another us a pillow.

The young halfa's thoughs were filled with his family, and his life. His two egos mingled together as one, and now were brought together "What is bothering you?" The Fright Knight questioned from beneath his armoured mask. His eyes aglow with more than just plasma. He tossed a rock down, apparently playing a solitare game.

Danny let his shoulders slump as his fingers sunk into the moist earth, "Just thinking."

The Spirit of Halloween respected the silent wish of his companion and simply turned the other way, the spikes of his helmet scraping the bark of a deceased tree he rested upon.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Madeline and Jackson struggled to free themselves of thier bonds. They had no idea of the current happenings, of what was going on. Their daughter lay asleep across her fathers knee, for the hazy purple sun had sunk to the hills and a moon taken it's place. The two exchanged looks of sheer confusion, watching the monstrous, familiar Ghost King gaurding them.

Pariah watched the family. A mother, her father, and their daughter, all tied together. Ofcourse, Sam, Tucker, and the other young ones were there, but off to a differing corner. He folded his massive arms across his chest and siged. What was he doing? He was the King of all things ghostly, yet he was tending to the whims of a young woman? He closed his eyes a moment,. then opened them upon the children. and here, adolesets. Sitting there at the sake of some man the young female lived for. What was the point? Maybe the point lies somewhere opther than with his dearest Mavis. . .

The Ghost King rose on his feet and smiled at the prisoners, "My children, it is time to see where this siduation truely lies. . ."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Clockwork examined a footprint in the mud closely. Danny leaned over, hands on his knees, and cocked his head,

"What's it mean?"

The time master grinned, "It means the temperate south has finnally engaged in all out war! Quick! Get the Snickerdoodles and Millwakee!

"Oh hell. . ." Danny faced The Fright Night and Walker, whom still seemed to be bickering over this and that. Clockwork grabbed the young halfa by the forearm,

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" He breathed heavily pointing in the complete opposite direction of the print in the mud.

Danny raised an eyebrow and swatted the ghost away, "We really need to sort our priorities." He looked at young Vlad, whom was almost about sixteen, and then equally elder Box ghost.

Vlad watched the group in dismay and shook his head, "I think we should just keep going. If we stand here, we'll be found by Mavis for sure." He stood beside the boys of his own age, "Really, we should."

The adults began fighting.

Vlad frowned, "Um, guys?"

More fighting." Hey. . ."

And more.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" and thereforth came young Plasmius, fear, pain, misery, and frusteration. Even if he couldn't acknowledge any of those emotions quite yet.

They all looked towards the raging teen. Clockwork seemingly snapped to reality, Pa-Sheri glanced to the side, and Walker took notice. they were all silent. Vlad took a deep breath,

"If we're gonna make it, so be it. If we're not, I'm gonna die trying, kay? Danny wants to help Brandon and I, and if you don't fine. But if you do, than you can come." And with that, the three young boys walked slwoly away from the adults they once trusted in.

The men exchanged looks. They paused and thought. They paused and thought once again. they exchanged glances, and in an instant, were ashamed. The men rushed after the young ones. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mavis walked into the living room of Pa-Sheri's realm. Her face held a look of bewilderment, "Father?"

No one.

"Sheri?"

Now she was frusterated.

"ANKH?!"

Not even her wolf creature was to be found.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Dan Phantom stood in Clockwork's realm, just as he had promised the Time Master he would. The simple weave of lies was quite popstrous to anyone but he. Dan couldn't have helped but to play SOME part in it all. But there it was; the offering Mavis had given him to 'help' her. Gold on the outside, and on the inside, lay something more valuable than any gold. . .satin smooth and more than he could wish for. . .

It lay in his hands, what he was waiting for, what was it? What was it?

Dan snickered and held the item up, "My mom never let me have these!" He ate the Twinkie with no mercy and placed himself obediantly in the Fenton Thermos. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Other demensional Vlad put his face to the ground, reading what the foot print may lead. Maddie placed her hands on his shoulders and siged,

"What does it mean?"

Jack burst in, "It means the temperate south has finnally engaged in all out war! Quick! Get the Snick-"

Vladimir shoved a hand in the man's face, "No, no, that was my first though, but that's not it. If that was true, than there would be opposing prints as well."

"Aw. . ." Jack frowned.

Jazz looked at it closely, "Hey, Jack, can I see the bottom of your boots?"

With a ridiculas grin, he lifted a mud caked boot from the grond. Jazz looked at the impressions, "The same ones! Danny's close by!"

They all rejoiced. Till Jack paused, "Why would Danny have Fenton clothing on?"

Mavis butted in, "Don't worry too much, baby, you'll hurt your head."

Jack grinned goofily, "Right no! Always carin' for me. . ."

Vladimir rolled his eyes and they trudged on. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Wait," Sam watched Pariah Dark undo her ties, "You're helping us now?"

The man nodded, "After I help you, you can't get this over with fast, see? And then I can kill you all."

"Gee, thanks" Tucker retorted.

Ember and Techus huddled close and skulker stood a few feet away. Of course, Jack was a bit cautios around them, but he warmed up. sort of.

"GHOSTS!"

"SHUT UP!" Ember shouted back.

Jack blinked innocently.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

This chapter is deticated to the twinkie. May he be digested in peace.

Um, I have to end it here, sorry it's this short! I'll have chap 11 up asap. yeah, next chapter I'll send some other-demensionals back home to lessen the confusion. btw, the twinkie thing, credit goes to my little sis for that!  
She was all, I know what Mavis gave Dan!!!!

Next chap should be more interseting. This would've been longer, but I posted it for the sake of posting something :)

Thanks for reading!

Oh, I finally got my art links working on my user profile here -- Click it if you want to see Fright Night and his jar of maynaise. You know you want to.

Vladysgirl


	11. Ankh's Arival and Mavis' Move

Yay! An update! I'm gonna write all day, I swear XD

I need to get the plots straight, I'm still confused myself! O.O Sorry it's short, but I'm a lazy writer XP. More of Pariah is here a bunch. YAY! But, here it goes again. . .

"I tell you, the Temperate South IS waging war! You will all regret not listening. . ." Clockwork followed loosely behind Danny and Vlad, tattered velvet cape dragging being. The two boys rolled their eyes and went on. The ground was soft, but it grew quite moist. The Fright Night's armour began to sink,

He glanced down to see his knees all the way into the mud, "Augh! Help!"

Danny turned around and laughed, "Dude, you're gonna have to take it off. You do have something under there, right?"

Sheri nodded, "Yeah, traditional clothing from my Egyptian era, but. . ."

Danny shrugged, "Looks like the only way you'll get outta here."

The knight growled and looked about at curious faces. Then in dismay he slid of his helmet. Clockwork gasped,

"AH! He's awful! Ugly, ugly man!"

In fact, Pa-Sheri was much more atractive then Clockwork gave credit for. A goatee varnishing a well-shaped face. A way to describe him could be rugged handsom. He laughed at Clockwork and worked off his chest plate. His chest was bare other than a cross round his neck, and a golded tan embraced. He then steped out of the leg sheilds and landed on the ground with a thud. He looks about, "Wow! it's light!"

Danny just starred. This is what he had fought? He looked more like a college student who spent a lot of time working hard and tanning. On his face was a scar simular to Mavis', but it was more like a moon than a sun as Mavis' was. His right arm bore a tatoo, like Mavis', and his clothing simply consisted of a. . .a. . man-skirt? Danny didn't know what to call it, but it was men's clothing in ancient Egypt. Pa-Sheri ran his fingers through silky raven hair tipped with vibrant orange and purble,

"So. . .if you're done staring, can we get going?"

"MAN SKIRT" Shouted Clockwork.

The boys laughed and continued on silently.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Are you sure it's this way?" The original Maddie questioned Pariah Dark.

He nodded, annoyed at this human's badgering, "Ruling this land for many years, you get to know the place over time."

And they trudged through the mud. The King paused and put his hand up, signaling his followers to ceise in conitnuing, "Pa-Sheri." He muttered, "Is near."

Indeed his scent was near, but it wasn't quite the Knight.

A soft nicker came from behind a bunch and a bat-winged pegasus emerged. It lowered it's head as if showing it's submissive side and let his masters' ruler stroke its horned forelock. The King smiled and looked at the others, "Keep moving. . ."

The soft patter of hooves followed those of humans and the hover of ghosts. Mud slapped the boots of the Ghost Zone's greatest ruler as he returned his soul to the rightful place. He glanced back with one eye, his other covered with a single eye patch slung cross his pale face. His maroon eyes watched Ember and Technus clinged to each other, and Skulker followed. And what was to come when they regained their actual memories? Would the two be so close? And Danny with Vlad. The two. . .walked like old friends. Joked and jostled like old college friends. Would they still seem so?

He struck a sideways glance at the Maddie and Jackson, father of the ghost boy. Their son Danny was growing, and Vlad was as well. And Vlad. In reality, he was fourty something, but here he was a boy. Around sixteen or so. How was he affected by all of this?

The ghost closed his eyes and siged as one of the adults gasped. He looked up and laid his sight upon another Mavis, Vlad, Jack, Maddie, and Jasmine.

The King glanced over them and instantly knew what his daughter must have done. He exchanged glances with this other-demansional Mavis. He knew she wasn't his Mavis, but another's. The other-demensional Vlad stood with a terrified look on his face, knowing the Ghost King was surely going to punish him for rebelling. But Vlad simply looked about at the others. Nobody was bound. . .so could Pariah possibly had turned to a different side? The King breathed deeply and smiled.

And everything fell into place. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Hm. . .no pants really isn't your stlye. And you need to shave." Clockwork bagered.

Sheri kept his eyes narrowed and trudged on.

"Seriously, I have this really nice shaving gel and you-"

"PLEASE NO MORE!" Danny plugged his ears, "That's sick! Clockwork, none of us wanted to know you shaved your legs." Danny paused, "You ment his legs, right?"

Clockwork stayed silent with shifty red eyes.

Danny rolled his eyes and Vlad laughed.

Walker barely kept us, curiously watched this younger version of the Box Ghost. Brandon simply kept a goofy smile on his face and a box under his right arm. What was he doing, anyways?

The Ghost of Rules rolled his eyes and smiled.Oh how he couldn't wait to throw the box Ghost in jail.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mavis faced her fellow demensionals. She exchanged expressions with her alter-ego father and smiled, bringing her hands up in a for of spector-spell she'd learned from her by-blood Egyptian brother. With several chants, other-demensional Vlad, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Mavis herself disapeared as quickly as they had apeared. the King of Ghost watched the bewildered faces of the original people and smiled,

"That's one more problem consumd, my friends. Now we must find Pa-Sheri and the others." The King felt the paper in his poket, the one Vladimir had requested him to give to Daniel before it was too late. And he would keep his promise.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny yawned and stretched and leaned against a tree. His stomach told his to eat, but the rest of his body begged him to sleep. The fire flickered against his lime eyes and the halfa closed his eyes a bit.

Crickets echoed throughout the Ghost Zone, singing the tired travelers to sleep. Sheri rolled on one side, facing away from the rest of his companions. He pulled his arms up round his chest to keep the chilling breeze off his bare chest, but it was a useless attempt. Sheri's eyes closed, and he gave up on sleep. He rose to his feet, figuring a short walk alone would do him good.

His feet brushed against tall grasses, and he felt he was back. Back in Egypt with Father, and Mother, and. . .Ankh. Before it was found that he would be the new leader of the Egyptian lands, Ankh and he were the best of brothers and friends. In a fit on jealously, Ankh slaid him, and took the throne for himself. He could still hear the voice of his mother upon the news, when his armoured spirit watched the burial of his mortal body.

His mother wept and cried on his smiling brother's shoulder, "Oh, Ankh, what has come upon us. . ." She'd watched the body wrapped in cloth and precious metal be carried into the brick pyramid, "Oh Sheri! My Pa-Sheri. . ."

Pa-Sheri leaned against his tree and the voice echoed. "Pa-Sheri!"

And it was no longer his mothers. A cool and crisp voice called his name from the forest and he knew it was not Danny, nor the others.

"Ey Pa-Sheri. How's my big brother?" Ankhgrinned toothily and smoothed his blonde and black streaked hair. It hung loosely over his brown eyes and just managed to reveal his morbid sneer, "I missed you, ya know."

Fright Night glared and grimaced. He hadn't seen his brother since the day he'd gained his own ghostly powers. The same day Pariah had bestowed the three siblings with scars, tatoos, and creatures that would always hold them close. Ankh's own scar was of a star. On his belt was the sign of moon and sun, representing his brother and sister's symbols. His lazy eyelids raised as he took in a deep breath and let it out nice and slow,

"I heard you and Mavis, and Father of course, have been stirring up some trouble."

Sheri remained silent.

"Oh, I see. Cat got your toung? Oh, no, that was me. I'm sorry for the confusion."

Sheri pulled out his blade. Ankh laughed heardily,

"And you still carry that blade?! The blade you were slain by? Oh Sheri, I must say that's degrading on your half." The ghost rolled on, "And so charming, isn't it? I made a nice choice of weapons."

Sheri raised his arm brandishing the sword.

"And you wish to kill me? Or was it a nightmare? Either way, I won't care. Mavis sent me to give you a message." He grinned demonically.

Fright Night felt a chill trickle down his spine.

Ankh pressed on, "She's wanted me to tell you. . .to run. Run far and fast, for she's out for you." Ankh retreived a dagger of his own, "And so am I. . ."

Sheri's eyes widened. He had to protect his companions. . .and as fast as he could. It was only a matter of time before Ember was aged, and he wasn't even sure if he'd make it to warn the close children. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

END Yeah, short. I'm sorry, been busy with a lot. Though I was REALLY happy with the three-day weekend and being able to write even this much :)

I hope getting rid of the other-demensionals cleared up some confusion XD But who knows what Ankh's up too :shifty eyes:

And. . .about this chap's Clockwork moment. It scares me as much as it scares you. Have fun with mental images of Clocwork, everyone.

Hope you liked it, I kinda got wrapped up in Fright Night's past. It's kinda a teaser of _Pa-Sheri: The Fright Night's Beginning_, a fanfic I'm working on for his character. Thanks for keeping with the fanfic, ya'll, thanks a whole bunch

Vladysgirl


	12. And Egyptian Duel

**CHAPTER 12**

man do I love saying that. . . XD

I'm trying to find a new main story, so I have some one-shots out for when this is over. One's about Clockwork, and the other about Vlad's son.

It should be easier to write this now that the other-demensionals are home. :sighs: They gave me headaches XD Not that other-demensional Vlad wasn't sweet, he was just in my way. Hmm, I want to know what the note said, too! I haven't decided at the time being. - 

And here's chapter 12

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Are we there yet?" Tucker pested the King.

"No."

"Now?"

"Shut up if you have a brain." The ghost suggested.

Tucker scooted a bit closer to Sam and away from the King. He watched Sam laugh and laughed himself. Now he knew what Danny meant when he said Sam was kind of pretty. . .then he caught himself. He couldn't like Sam, could he? No. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Pa-Sheri ran. He sprinted through the brush and away from his brother. He looked back breifly into the flaring eyes of his purserer and ran even faster. The brush ripped at his bare flesh and left streaks of blood trailing down his calf and to the sandal guarding his feet. At last, he came to where he aimed; as far away from his camp as possible. He stopped at the edge of the floating mass of land, chest rising and lowered laboriously and mouth ajar, showing his teeth with two sharp and pointed. Ankh glanced about confused, panting equaly,

"Where the hell are they?!" He shoved his knife into a near by oak, "You pulling my leg here, Sheri?"

Pa-Sheri stood, unsure of what to say next. He simply held up his sword and lowered his brow, "I don't want to fight you, Ankh." He breathed hard and sweat beaded on his forehead, "Not you, my brother."

Ankh grinned and laughed like one would if he was insane, then his laugh grew, "Honestly, Sheri, let's not act like that. Of course you wish to fight me. After all, I did steal your human body. . ."

"Shut up, "Sheri pressed, "Just shut up."

"And, "Ankh went on , "When Mavis' human self died at birth. Who could have caused that? Who, Sheri? Who?"

Sheri knew what he was doing. Ankh was trying to make him act out. Well, Pa-Sheri didn't go through extensive battle lessons with Father for nothing. It was best to let the opponent wear himself out and then attack. Or run. Sheri watched the demonic eyes. The devilish grin.

The two looked very unrelated. Sheri was handsom, while the same could not be said for Ankh. His stiff expression and almost pointed facial features made him hard to look at. He was still a normal looking ghost, but just not quite. One way you could tell they were brothers were the tattos, scars, and pointed elven-like ears. Even the skin-tones varied. Sheri still had a human skin colour, but Ankh's was pale and teal much like Dan Phantom or Plasmius'.

Ankh grinned, "So, my brother, do you plan on making a move?"

Sheri braced for impact. He kept his eyes locked on the grey ones before him. He wouldn't let Ankh find Danny and the others, he just wouldn't. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny rolled onto his right side. His face was smeared with dirt and grass and his eyes had just opened for a moment after a while of rest. His suit was ripped in many places, and he shivered from the chilling Ghost Zone breeze. He lifted himself on one elbow and looked everyone over. Vlad lay beside him, cape serving as a blanket. Clockwork laid, halfway propped up on a tree, using his cape as warmth as well. The Time Master looked quite wise as he slept. Walker stood over the crackling fire, the glow illuminating his white face and his black Stetson. He didn't look humerous as he did in the day. He looked upset.

Danny set up, his boots skidding against the ground, and watched Walker intentivly. The ghost just stood there. The young halfa frowned, "You alright?"

Walker jumped a bit, then shrugged and answered in a smooth tone and looked away, "Yeah."

Danny laid on his back, elbows bumping into the sleeping Brandon beside him. Then he paused as he sat up alert and wide awake, "Where's Fright Night?"

Walker kept his gaze on the fire, "He's with Ankh."

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Who's Ankh. . ."

"His brother."

"_Why's_ he with Ankh?" Danny asked, feeling childish for asking so many questions.

Walker frowned and shoved his hands in his pin-stripped slacks, "Don't follow him, Danny."

Danny's eye widened and he rose to his feet, "Is he okay?"

Walker didn't answer.

"Walker! Is he okay?!" Danny felt his eyes begin to water. How could he care about Sheri so much? He bit his lip. Who cares why he did? He just did. He shoved at Walker's shoulder, "Tell me!"

"No!" Walker shouted. The others stirred in their sleep, "No." He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "He can deal with Ankh himself. We have bigger problems. . ."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Pariah bent down and examined the foot print. He tilted his head slightly, then shook his head and muttered, "We've been here before." He looked at the rest and shouted, "We've been here before!"

The others looked at each other at the outburst. The ghost slammed his fist into a tree, spooking the winged pegasus that was leading them. The King looked at the horse, "You should know where he's at!"

The bat-winged creature lowered it's head and nickered softly, srcaping at the ground. Jazz stepped forwards, "No, I think he's telling us something."

Jack Fenton looked over his daughter's shoulder, "Well, when I was younger and wanted a pony. . .I looked their behaviour up. I think his upset."

Jazz nodded, suprised her father actually knew something, "Yeah, that's right." She slid her hands down the glossy withers of the horse's back, "What is it, girl?"

The pegasus nickered again, its nostrils vibrating a bit, an looked up at Pariah. Pariah slid a hand on its velvet nose and closed his eyes. Then he pened them , "Ankh."

"What's an Ankh?" Sam asked cluelessly.

"Mavis' brother, Ankh. And Pa-Sheri. They're near." He siged and turned around, looking into the bushes. Without a word, he walked into them and the others heard his gasp. They followed his lead and saw what he saw. Foot prints lined the area, and it was cleared of any plant life. Spots of lavender, orange, and neon-lime green smeared the clearing. And Jazz new imediantly,

"They fought."

Pariah nodded slowly, "My children. . ." He knelt down and smoothed his hand through the ecto-plasm blood-stained silt. It was widely known the colour of a ghosts plasm effected the colour of their blood. He looked up at the horse and it whimpered. The King let both hands and knees sink into the mud deeply and a tear streaked his face. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other and Jazz placed a hand on the massive ghost's shoulder. Skulker, Ember, and Technus watched quietly, having finally caught up with the others. Ember looked about sixteen, and so did the others. The Ghost King looked at the pop-star ghost and shook his head. It was only a matter of time before she regained her memory. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Mavis watched her brothers drag into the old building. Ankh, scarred and beaten, was limping and Sheri aided him. Mavis grinned and shook her head,

"Oh , Sheri, you _helped _your attacker? Tsk tsk, my brother." She smoothed a hand over Fright's bruised and bloody face. Ankh gasped and he was set on the red-velvet throne he belonged on. Sheri slowly faced Mavis,

"Baby sister, please. . .your necklace. . .it's not working. This isn't you. . ." Sheri looked at her sadly and just watched her.

she ignored him, "And you just come here? Father wants you dead, you know."

"No. . ." Sheri muttered half-sadly.

"Oh but he does. Told me himself. And why? Why would he want a son like you? He doesn't love you, silly. Nobody does." She cooed.

Pa-Sheri shook his head, "You're a liar. A dirty liar and you're not even you. Snap out of it, sister!"

"No!" She shouted in anger. Sheri smiled, she was angry. She was in there some where.

He looked into her lavender eyes and just shook his head in pity. She was such a pretty girl, such a sweet one. But her ghost half, called The Mavis, took her over. If even anything made her nagry, she would transform to this ugly-edged being and care about no one but herself. He let a hand slid onto her shoulder and his eye lids fell halfway over his eyes. He was weak from the fight. So weak, but he couldn't pass out now. _Keep it contained, Sheri, keep it in. . ._

Mavis looked at Fright Night, then at Ankh, then back again. she simply smiled and eft the two in the room. Sheri looked at his brother. Torn and bleeding in body and soul, begging for the mercy of his brother. He looked over at Sheri and the ghost went to tend to his brother's wounds. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny shoved at the plant life before himself. He knew any moment Ember could revert and he'd be doomed for sure. Rain pelted his head and slid off the snowy white tangle that used to be so smooth. It soaked his black and white suit and drowned his dying spirit. Determined to find his friends, he kept going. Mud slapped his now brown boots and sprinkled his face. Vlad stayed in step, equally determentd yet a bit less sure of the reason why. The other ghost simply floated behind and still barely kept up.

Clockwork frowned, "Why are we going so fast!" He shouted over the sound of rain of wildlife.

Danny ingored him. He was in no mood for a Clockwork moment.

Clockwork's cape was soaked. His jet-black hair was soaked. He was soaked, "Seriously, I don't know if I can keep going. . ."

Danny kept going.

Vlad looked at the other halfa. His hair was a mess. He was hungry. He wanted to sleep, but he didn't. Vlad wished so much he could be that strong. . .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Pariah Dark went on with a sadened soul. He recalled the day he'd first bestowed his children with their symbols. Sun, Star and Moon, all the signs of his world. He wished for them to be his, united as one family, but it was not so. Pa-Sheri had died by the hand of Ankh in the first place, and Mavis was simple girl who died at birth. Mavis and Sheri had ahd much more time together. Sheri had practically raised the girl on his own, and Ankh came in later when he died at the age of twenty-one from the pleague that struck his new land. ever since the three have been on and off companions, but Mavis and Sheri had always been close.

The King saw something in the distance. A large building and he knew he had reached his destination at the Fright Night's castle. . .

END OF CHAP 12

CLIFFIE! again. SHORT! again.; Why me? Cuz it's late and I'm tired XD And I like teh cliffies. Oh well, hope y'all liked it. . .I love Pa-Sheri. . .he sounds so awesome, and like a cool person to meet and hang out with. I have a big drawing I'm working on. I'll post it in my profile thingy when I post the JazzXVlad Phsyco Cereal one. Dude, to think they weren't even gonna be in it!


End file.
